The White Phenex of the Morning Star
by sebfaj
Summary: Two great warriors passed away fusing their souls upon their deaths. Now reborn as the fourth son of the noble Phenex Clan, gifted with flames never seen before and the first pure-blooded devil born with a sacred gear, Follow Enzo Phenex as he creates the strongest Peerage of the Underworld and his following adventures! (OCxHarem, Strong OC, Fem!Vali, Fem!Issei) Lemons later on!
1. -Faded Away-

**Hello everybody! So this is the first time I am writing a fic In this website so it might not be god´s gift to mankind but bear with me, I will try to make this acceptable, I want to make this clear right off the bat, English is** **NOT** **my native language, so any corrections regarding grammar and punctuation are welcomed with open arms, I want to make this clear, this is going to be a Harem fic, I mean… if you want to read a non-harem fic you´re in the wrong section; High school DXD is not High school DXD without a lot of tits and asses and a harem of course. There will be an "alpha girl" or whatever you like to call it, I´m open to suggestions for the main girl of the harem, my MC will be having a peerage, so suggestions** **are welcome.**

Disclaimer: I do not own High school DxD nor Naruto.

Speech: "Sharingan"

Thoughts: ' _Sharingan'_

Phones, messages, etc…: *Sharingan*

Sacred gear/Tailed beast: [Sharingan]

Jutsu/attacks: **Katon: Gōkakyū no jutsu!**

Flashbacks: _Sharingan_

* * *

-Faded away-

 _Tired…_

If Uzumaki Naruto described one of the three things he felt at this moment it would be, fucking tired! He had been fighting Ōtsutsuki Kaguya alongside his best friend, turned traitor, turned ally Uchiha Sasuke.

He fought the rabbit goddess for seven days… seven fucking days of straight nonstop fighting.

And he had finally sealed the rabbit goddess!

Seven days surviving out of food pills and getting his energy restored eating those Kami accursed disgusting chakra pills, now this had several drawbacks.

First of all, food pills only supplied the required nutrients the body needs to survive so he was fucking starving.

The food pills were made, so that the Shinobi and Kunoichi could consume them without the need to camp and cook something to eat, they supply you with what's necessary to continue your mission at full strength

Secondly the chakra pills tasted horrible and they were devastating his chakra coils, it´s fine to consume one, maybe two chakra pills, three tops but he had been consuming pill after pill.

Had he not been of Uzumaki lineage and a Jinchūriki, and holding all nine of the Bijūs, all working nonstop regenerating his body at the best of their ability, his chakra coils would have been destroyed already, something akin to Rock Lee´s chakra coils… _shudder_ …

It should be impossible for him to mould chakra for the rest of his life, but the nine tailed beasts were working hard for sure.

Though he did not actually need chakra because the nine tailed beasts had been lending him chakra, he was consuming the chakra pills to restore his stamina, and while the chakra pills restored it to a certain extent they had its limit, and after consuming pill after pill the exhaustion which had been accumulated was beginning to take its toll.

 _Pain…_

The second thing he felt was pain, and did it fucking hurt! His body was aching so much, he had never felt so much pain in his entire life, not even when Uchiha Madara had managed to extract Kurama from him had he felt so much pain.

Scratch that, he had never felt so much pain in his entire life.

And this pain was not caused by the constant and restless fighting he had been engaged in for about nine days, if we count the actual time since Naruto escaped from the island turtle where he was training with Killer Bee and joined the war.

While he did felt pain for all of his precious people that had died, and it did extremely sadden him that he would not be able to see them again, and it was honestly a great source of pain, emotional pain but pain nonetheless.

But…

Still, it had nothing to with that, this pain…this insupportable pain, this unbearable feeling coursing through his body had nothing to do with it.

The feeling of his bones being broken and rearranged.

The feeling of muscles, organs, ligaments and tendons tearing apart and being rebuilt.

His skin was on fire, it felt as if someone was skinning him alive.

His face felt as if someone had thrown him a bucket of lava, it was as if it was being reconstructed.

His eyes felt like they had been ripped out of his sockets in the most painful way possible.

His head was bumping like never before, he felt as if someone was stirring his brain, turning it inside out, not even when he had some drinking nights with Tsunade baa-chan, had he gotten a headache as painful as the one he was currently experiencing.

It had something to do with something Ōtsutsuki Hagoromo A.K.A Alien jiji had done to him, he already knew what was going on, after all the Sage of Six Paths himself explained everything to him.

And it was happening fast…

This Horrible feeling…

As if he was changing into an entirely different being…

And at the same time as if he was fading…

All of this started when his best friend, Uchiha Sasuke Fell in battle…

 _-FLASHBACK-_

" _Teme, watch out!" Naruto shouted at his best friend Uchiha Sasuke who had narrowly avoided one of Kaguya´s all-killing ash bone projectiles._

" _Hn." Responded with the Universal Uchiha grunt._

" _Hey asshole!"_

" _I can take care of myself Dobe." Responded the last Uchiha with an arrogant smirk edged on his pale face._

' _I don´t know how can he still get cocky and arrogant when he is getting his ass handed' thought Naruto more than a little annoyed at his best friend´s behavior._

" _Oi, Teme! we have to work together if we want to seal her!" Naruto reprimanded the raven-haired teenage._

" _Shut up Naruto! I´m going to take this bitch down!" just as those words left his mouth Sasuke's Susanoo flared to life._

 _A purple ribcage appeared around Sasuke._

 _The ribcage evolved into an entire upper body skeleton, the skull had demonic horns, a testament of Sasuke's intense feelings of hatred._

 _The skeleton structure began to get wrapped by chakra formed muscle tissue._

 _And then a layer of purple skin._

 _The upper body began to grow taller and stood on its two legs proudly, as if a dead man had gotten out of its tomb and crouched on one knee._

 _The humanoid Susanoo._

 _A bow manifested on the wrist of the Susanoo´s left arm._

 _An orb of chakra that served as a quiver, formed in the Susanoo´s primary right hand._

 _The Susanoo´s secondary right hand hovered over the orb of chakra and called forth a long arrow made of chakra matching the sinister purple color that represented Sasuke's Susanoo._

 _The Susanoo is the will of the wielder, through the Mangekyō Sharingan the Uchiha can manifest their will and call forth the Susanoo to their bidding._

 _To defend or destroy on their behalf…_

 _The Mangekyō Sharingan's ultimate power._

 _It never ceased to amaze Naruto the sheer power the Susanoo could emanate. 'And this isn´t even its complete form.' thought Naruto._

' _Heh, fucking Uchiha bastards, to have that much power, they don't need to depend of other sources of power to achieve that level of strength, it´s amazing.' Thought Naruto with a low chuckle._

 _[Indeed Kit, those accursed eyes hold the power of my father after all.] The Kyūbi no Yōko all but snarled through gritted teeth, it seemed as she still held a grudge against the Uchiha clan._

 _[Fuck those Uchihas, those punks better not mess with me ever again.] Shukaku said incoherently as always…_

 _[They haven´t done shit to you at all, you freaking idiot!] Gyūki, the eight-tails corrected the youngest of the nine._

 _[Shukaku were you always this stupid or are you drunk?] the nine-tailed fox asked her brother, she always did like to mess with him the most. 'I wonder if it´s an older sister thing.' thought Naruto to himself._

 _[Why, you-!] Shukaku tried to respond his eldest´s comment but was interrupted._

 _[Silence, both of you! We are in a tough spot and we don´t have time for your childish quarrels.] The second eldest reprimanded the Kitsune and the Tanuki, getting tired of their antics._

 _[(Grrrrr)] Shukaku growled at Kurama who just looked back with a smug smirk._

 _[Fufu, but the Uchiha clan do produce some nice eye candy's tehehe.]_ _Matatabi the two-tailed Bakeneko contributed with her lewd comment._

' _Yeah Sasuke's mom was total babe, hehe.' Naruto thought to himself, giggling inwardly, several times he had helped the Godaime Hokage with her paperwork in order to prepare himself for the Hokage position, and one day he came across with one Mikoto Uchiha's file, and boy was she a beauty._

' _Beautiful long and straight raven locks…_

 _Beautiful face with an almost triangular shape with delicate features framed by two bangs of her beautiful hair…_

 _Beautiful pink supple lips, that just begged to be kissed…_

 _Beautiful creamy white alabaster skin…_

 _Beautiful hourglass shape with a nicely sized chest, thin waist, beautiful child bearing hips and a supple big fat ass that just begged to be spa-.'_

 _[O-oi! W-what the hell are y-you thi-thi-inking a-about!] A flustered Kurama tried to snap her host out of his perverted daydreaming, while she herself sported a blush that made her look, like her previous host's hair color._

 _[Heh, I love your host Kurama, oh, oh! Kitten now imagine those fluffy pink lips wrapped around the head of your big fat co-.] Matatabi continued to fan his lewd thoughts, but was interrupted by Naruto._

' _Fu-fuck yeah! That would be the best shit ever! Too bad she is already dead, even if she was alive, she was married, (sigh), tough luck.' Responded Naruto to the monster cat, both slightly depressed that they wouldn't be able to witness something like that, but before they could continue to drown themselves in their perverted thoughts they were interrupted._

 _[Stop it, both of you!] the nine-tailed fox completely disrupted their thoughts, angry with her host for even thinking such things in the situation they currently where, and because she was irritated that he thought of doing that kind of things with women other than her. [Not that I would ever admit that to him though.] she thought to herself._

 _[You can continue to think of who to mate with, after we are done with Kaguya.]_ _Son Goku, the four-tails Monkey King cut them off._

 _[All of you pay attention.] As soon as the Hachibi said that all of them focused at the matter at hand._

 _The last living Uchiha´s Susanoo placed the chakra arrow across the middle of the bow with the bowstring in the arrow´s nock._

 _Sasuke aimed the arrow towards Kaguya, and then he began to draw the arrow and as he was pulling the arrow, black flames surrounded it._

' _That's not going to work! She will simply absorb the attack chakra, ugh this idiot is just wasting his chakra!' Naruto thought annoyed at his ex-teammate's actions, caused by his stubbornness._

" _Oi Sasuke stop it! That's not going to work, you are just wasting your chakra!" Naruto tried to stop his friend from attacking the rabbit goddess but his warning fell on deaf ears._

" _Let´s see if you can take this, you bitch!" shouted Sasuke through gritted teeth at Kaguya who just raised a delicate eyebrow, her beautiful face still impassive._

 _The arrow was released from the hands hold and it was shot at breakneck speeds aimed at the center of the rabbit goddess's chest._

 _For just a second it seemed that the arrow was going to hit its target, but the small shimmer of hope that was born in their hearts was destroyed, as soon as Kaguya lifted her slender arm and the gigantic arrow was sucked into her palm, successfully absorbing its chakra and completely nullifying the attack._

' _Ugh! This fucking idiot just can't listen, he is going to get us killed at this pace, he doesn´t understand that his body won't be able to take more chakra pills, he can't keep wasting his chakra!'_

 _Since the fight against Kaguya had begun, Sasuke and Naruto had been consuming chakra pills, more for the stamina they gained from consuming them, rather than the chakra benefits._

 _Sasuke had been using his Rinnegan to absorb chakra from the tailed beasts that were currently sealed inside the Blond Knucklehead, but Sasuke's chakra coils were at their limit and Naruto couldn't afford to continue healing him using the_ _ **Creation of All Things Technique**_ _, since Ashura's chakra was already starting to run thin, they needed to end this, and quickly!_

 _Kaguya loaded chakra into her palms, and unleashed a barrage of chakra made fists in retaliation to Sasuke's previous attack._

 _Sasuke could only widen his eyes seeing the attack that was rapidly heading towards him, he was expecting if not to kill her, to at least damage the rabbit goddess, but alas his attempt was futile, and now he could only watch as the attack continued to approach him_

 _She had previously used that attack against his Six Paths Chakra complete body Susanoo, and she had destroyed like it was nothing, it was the strongest form of the Susanoo he could call forth and she had annihilated it._

 _ **Eighty Gods Vacuum Attack…**_

 _That was the name of the technique that was for a second time aimed towards him._

 _His Humanoid Susanoo stood no chance…_

 _As soon as the barrage of chakra punches made contact with the ethereal being that was the Susanoo it was completely dispelled, and Sasuke was sent rocketing across the dimension they were in._

" _SASUKE!" The blond shouted._

" _ **Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!"**_ _Naruto was quick to act and created six clones._

 _The first four blitzed towards the rabbit goddess in order to distract her, while Naruto took hold of one of the forearms of each clones left with both of his hands, and launched them towards Sasuke, the first clone grabbed Sasuke's hand and launched him towards the second clone, which launched Sasuke towards the original Naruto, after their task was completed they flew back to their creator, levitating dutifully a couple of meters behind the original._

 _Naruto grabbed Sasuke by the arms and put him down on a levitating platform he created with one of his_ _ **Truth-Seeking Balls**_ _for Sasuke to be at the same height level as him, as Soon as Sasuke was comfortably stood on the platform, Naruto looked at him with a seriousness that was rarely seen on him._

" _Teme, you need to relax! You just can't go and keep throwing shit to her expecting to kill her, what's wrong with you, I'm usually the rash one, you need to calm down." Naruto said, sounding very pissed off, the bitch is strong as she is, and this motherfucker is giving her more chakra!? Yeah, fuck you man!_

" _Hn." Simply answered, infuriating the sun kissed blond._

" _Hey asshole you should take this more seriously!" Said the blond teenage, grabbing him by the collar._

" _I know, you idiot!" he shouted through gritted teeth, slapping the hand holding his collar away, looking him in the eye, Eternal Mangekyō Sharingan blazing._

" _But how in the fuck, do you expect me to calm down! We have been fighting this bitch forever! I don't even know how much time has passed, you can't even tell, day from night in this wretched place." Sasuke said, clearly frustrated about the situation they were currently in._

 _Naruto let out a weary sigh, 'Tch, he is right...how long has it been? We won't be able to keep this up for much longer, Kurama-chan, Matatabi-chan do you know how long it has been?' Naruto asked the two tailed beasts the he got along with the most._

 _During this last days since the war started, Naruto close to Kurama pretty fast, and when Matatabi was sealed inside him, they hit it off pretty fast, they were both very mischievous, and were very naughty to, during his training trip with Ero-sennin he had discovered the paradise that was the female anatomy, he was no pervert like his late mentor, but he had this naughtiness that he shared with the Monster cat._

 _Matatabi, also told him about her previous host, Nii Yugito, she kept saying that she was the definition of two words: Prude and Virgin; The two-tails would rant about how her host died a virgin, but every time she talked about her Naruto could feel sadness coming from her, and love, it seems that despite being a prude and a virgin, she loved her host dearly._

 _But now she was a proud cat, having such a hunk of a man as a host, not a virgin, and he was hung like a horse no less, Yeah, she was a proud cat._

 _She would follow him to hell and back!_

 _[It's been about seven days Naruto-kun.] Answered Matatabi to her host._

 _[That's correct Naruto-kun. Oi Matatabi! What's with the -kun!] confirmed Kurama, and at the same time showing her discontent about how close they had gotten with each other in such a short amount of time._

 _[Not fair!] Kurama thought to herself._

' _It's been that long? Damn, my body is already starting to feel the side effects of taking so much chakra pills, I'm feeling exhausted.' Naruto thought to himself._

" _It's been seven days teme, Kyuubi and Nibi just told me." Naruto informed to the raven haired teenage._

" _Tch, damn." Sasuke simply said._

" _Yeah, Damn." Naruto said with a throaty chuckle._

 _Uzumaki Naruto and Uchiha Sasuke were currently fighting Ōtsutsuki Kaguya, the mother of chakra._

 _They had been fighting the mother of the Sage of six paths now officially for seven days straight, the source of the current war was in front of them._

 _Naruto was currently in his six paths sage mode, the appearance of Naruto's Six Paths Sage Mode was very similar to his Nine-Tails Chakra Mode and its related forms: his body is coated in yellow chakra; a sort of circular design is featured prominently over his stomach; the whisker-like markings on his face become thicker to resemble the_ _trigram; six magatama markings are present on or around his collar; various other dark designs appear along his body, sometimes densely enough to give the appearance that he's wearing a body suit beneath the yellow coat, unlike the Nine-Tails Chakra Mode his skin doesn't glow, and the final detail would be his eyes, in this mode, his eyes become yellow and his pupils take on a cross-like shape without manifesting the orange pigmentation around his eyes present in Sage Mode._

 _Sasuke was wearing dark blue pants, over which hangs a blue cloth that covers him from his stomach to knees, which was secured with a purple rope belt and on the top, he was wearing a grey zippered, high collared, short-sleeved shirt and blue wrist warmers, his Eternal Mangekyō Sharingan was currently activated on his right eye, while his left eye had the Rinnegan with six tomoe, three on each of the two innermost circles of the eye, the symbol of the six paths chakra he received from the Sage of six paths._

 _The both were currently in their strongest forms._

 _A millennium ago, Kaguya arrived from another world with her clan in search for fruit of the God Tree._

 _She was discovered by the people of the small Land of Ancestors, who brought her before their emperor, identifying herself as the God Tree's guardian, and subsequently settled among his people, becoming recognized as his concubine. Growing closer with the emperor, she eventually fell pregnant._

 _When the Land of That began to threaten the Land of Ancestors over a border dispute, the Emperor attempted to prevent the outbreak of war by declaring that anyone who attacked the larger nation's representatives was to be executed, an order which she broke when she was threatened by them, resulting in her and her assistant becoming hunted by their land to be executed._

 _Losing all faith in humanity but still longing for peace, Kaguya believed that it was necessary for her to attain god-like powers to put an end to all of humanity's conflicts. For that reason, she defied the taboo of consuming the fruit of the God Tree. Using her new-found power, Kaguya single-handedly ended the wars, she did this by casting the Infinite Tsukuyomi, and to ensure mankind didn't perish, Kaguya released some of the humans from the genjutsu and erased their memories._

 _For her deed of stopping the conflict, she was worshiped as the Rabbit Goddess, she later gave birth to twin sons, Hagoromo and Hamura. As time passed, however, Kaguya began to lose trust in humanity as the power she now held ultimately corrupted her, which changed her public image from that of a benevolent goddess into that of a Demon._

 _This eventually led her to madness, committing acts such as turning victims of the Infinite Tsukuyomi into an army of White Zetsu, in preparation for Ōtsutsuki descendants from another world coming to Earth to steal her chakra for themselves._

 _In a fit of rage when her own sons betrayed her using the chakra they inherited from her, Kaguya combined with the God Tree itself and fought them in the form of the monstrous Ten-Tails to reclaim the chakra she had given them._

 _The battle ended with Hagoromo and Hamura sealing the beast's chakra within the former's body while using its husk as the core of the Chibaku Tensei, thus creating the celestial body known as the moon. Hamura later took leadership of the Ōtsutsuki clan and departed to the moon to guard the beast's remains, while Hagoromo remained on Earth to spread chakra to humanity and teach them the concept of ninshū._

 _However, just before her sons could completely seal her, Kaguya had manifested her will in the form of an artificial human called Black Zetsu. With the agenda of reviving its "mother", Black Zetsu manipulated Hagoromo's eldest son, Indra Ōtsutsuki, as well as his descendants within the Uchiha clan and his brother's descendants within the Senju clan in an attempt to get one of them to awaken the Rinnegan and break the seal._

 _The one who finally awoke the Rinnegan was Uchiha Madara, and Black Zetsu began secretly manipulating world events to have Kaguya revived, forming the Akatsuki organization being one of them, Creating it under the false banner of 'Peace'._

 _And that brings us here…_

" _So what´s the plan dobe." Sasuke asked his friend._

" _Hmm…how about this…" Naruto started._

 _ **Five minutes later…**_

 _Just when the last of the clones that Naruto sent was dispelled their plan started._

" _ **Tajū Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!"**_ _Naruto created one thousand clones and sent them towards Kaguya in a massive Tsunami of kage bunshin._

 _Now they just simply had to wait for the perfect moment to strike, the plan itself was very simple, Shinobi academy simple._

 _First, Naruto would send a barrage of clones towards Kaguya, all of them had a single objective: Try and get as closely as possible to Kaguya._

 _Secondly, they just had to wait for the perfect moment in which two clones would get close enough to Kaguya._

 _Finally, they would use the Kawarimi no Jutsu to substitute themselves with those clones, and then they would seal Kaguya, touching her with the sun and moon seals, Naruto and Sasuke respectively had in their palms._

 _Relatively easy…_

 _Kaguya was dispelling clone after clone, but even for her, they were a bit too much._

 _She managed to dispel eight hundred clones._

 _And for a second the impossible happened…There was an opening in Kaguya's stance, and a few clones managed to get close to her, there was something very odd with this, it was suspicious and his Shinobi instincts and the beasts inside him were telling him to abort the plan and run, that this was too good to be true, and his brain was telling him that there was something that they had forgotten about the situation, his eyes widened and his face paled and a terrified expression adorned his usually tanned face when he remembered…_

" _SASUKE, STO-!" Naruto tried to warn Sasuke, but it seemed that as always in this type of situation his mind was blinded with despair, and it was already too late._

 _They had forgotten about something or was it someone? He really couldn't tell._

 _How could they forget about that thing!?_

 _How could they forget about the thing, which was lurking in the shadows?_

 _How could they forget about Black Zetsu?_

 _Before Naruto could finish his warning, his best friend had already switched places with one of the clones and what he saw next made his blood run cold._

 _Just when Sasuke's palm was about to reach Kaguya, Sasuke froze, his palm millimeters away from Kaguya._

 _The left half of Sasuke's body was covered in a black substance, the whole half was pitch black except for an opening in his mouth that was formed to reassemble pointy and crooked teeth, it was a horrible sight he could how his friend was being defiled by that disgusting being and it made his blood boil._

" _SASUKE!" Naruto shouted and sped towards his friend to save him, but it was for naught._

 _Before Naruto could get close to the Uchiha, Sasuke's chest was pierced by what seemed to be a bone, that bone belonged to Kaguya._

"… _Sasuke." Naruto whispered in a voice so low that nobody could have heard it, his eyes wide open and his features expressing disbelief and despair._

 _The All-Killing Ash Bone…_

 _A certain-kill technique…_

 _Sasuke´s body started disintegrating and Naruto knew at that moment that he was going to lose his best friend._

 _Just before he died, Sasuke turned his head to look at him as if he had heard Naruto's Despair filled whisper while Naruto just stood petrified, his expression the same, filled with disbelief and despair._

 _If he managed to lightly break free of the wretched creature's hold or if said creature allowed Sasuke to move his head to mock him he would never know, and he didn't care._

 _He didn't care because it seemed that his best friend, the last remaining Uchiha wanted to convey his last words to Naruto._

 _The Uchiha's face conveyed many emotions at the moment._

 _Pain…_

 _Despair…_

 _Regret…_

 _And Joy?_

 _The Uchiha opened his mouth and mouthed him three words, with a small smile on his face._

" _I'm sorry Usuratonkachi."_

 _And Uchiha Sasuke was no more._

 _His body had crumbled, completely turned into ashes._

 _His existence was nothing more than Dust in the wind._

 _The only remains from Uchiha Sasuke were memories and his chokutō._

 _His ´Sword of Kusanagi´._

 _It did not surprise him that Sasuke named his chokutō after a legendary sword._

 _Said Sword now lost in the dimension the battle was taking place in._

 _[Naruto-kun/san] The beasts inside him tried to comfort him, they were sad for this boy with such a golden heart, that had lately lost a lot of important people, or how he called them, ´precious people´._

 _[Naruto-kun, I'm sorry but not is not the moment to cry.] Said kurama, though she disliked the bloody Uchiha, she was saddened by the pain her host was suffering._

 _[Kitten… I'm so sorry but Kurama is right, you can grieve your losses after the battle is over.] Said Matatabi._

'… _..Teme.' A lone tear left his eye, no longer would he see his best friend, he had failed to protect another one of his precious people, he wanted to cry and laugh, his best friend had just died, and his last words were an apology, The Uchiha Sasuke apologizing, that was pure gold but the friends he currently had inside him were right he would grieve late._

' _I know, thank you girls…heh, I guess I'll cry later…' Naruto thanked the two bijuus he was closest to._

 _But that was short lived as his eyes opened as wide as saucers, and he wanted to cry now again! How the fuck was he supposed to defeat Kaguya now!?_

 _He was about to rant his concerns when his world went black._

 _-LINEBREAK-_

 _Naruto opened his eyes to look at the ceiling of a familiar room, the room was dark, he was lying on the floor, a small layer of water underneath him covering the entire floor of the room yet id did not wet him it just refreshed him, the water rippling peacefully every now and then. The room gave a serene sensation, with just a tiny amount of light, not enough light to blind you or bother you, yet enough to be able to see past you…_

 _Just the perfect balance…_

 _Just like that man…_

" _Am I dead now?" Naruto spoke out loud._

" _What makes thee think that thou art dead?"_

 _Naruto stood up, his gaze shifted to the man levitating in a cross-legged position in front of him._

 _The legendary god-like figure who founded Ninshū, which led to the creation of the ninja world._

 _The first jinchūriki to ever exist._

 _The Shinobi no Kami._

 _Ōtsutsuki Hagoromo…_

 _The Sage of Six Paths._

 _He is a tall and pale-skinned man, who has deep wrinkles and a strong jawline. He has spiky, shoulder-length, grey hair, with a chin-length, braided lock hanging in front of his left ear. He also sports a goatee, tapered down to his waist. He has a pair of horn-like protrusions extending from either side of his forehead and possesses the Rinnegan._

 _He also has a red Rinnegan-like marking in the center of his forehead. Hagoromo wears a white, full-length kimono with a pattern of six black magatama around a high collar, beneath which, he wears a necklace which is also made up of six black magatama. On the back of his kimono is a larger, black Rinnegan marking with a pattern of nine magatama arranged in three rows of three beneath it._

 _There was a shakujō orbiting around him and ten Truth-Seeking Balls levitating underneath him in a perfect circle shape, making it look as if they acted as a platform causing his levitation._

" _It seems as thine ethical viewpoint on death has not changed." The Sage said._

' _What the fuck?' Naruto sweat dropped, they had talked about his form of speech before and this old geezer had already forgotten about their previous talk._

" _Now it seems as thee found himself in a taut situa-."_

" _Okay old man, stop it! Now, what have I said about talking like that?" Naruto Interrupted and questioned the Sage of Six Paths._

" _That you don't understand what I'm saying don'cha."_

' _For fucks sake! Now he lost all his dignity.' Thought Naruto, sweat dropping on the outside._

" _Ugh! And What have I said about using those words?" Asked Naruto again._

" _That they don't match my dignified face and they make me come off kind of dumb…" Replied again, The Shinobi no Kami._

" _That's it! Keep it up!" Said Naruto enthusiastically._

" _(cough)Let's get at the matter at hand, shall we?" Said Hagoromo, causing Naruto mood to fall and his face to gain a saddened expression._

" _Hey! What about the fight! Kaguya will return to the normal world!" He started shouting concern of what was going on outside._

" _Do not fret boy, the time is completely suspended outside as we speak." The sage explained._

 _This seemed to calm Naruto down, "Then why did you bring me here?"_

" _Why, to grant you help in your battle against my mother of course."_

" _But Sasuke died…"_

" _I am aware…it is nothing that I hadn't foreseen."_

" _What do you mean!? Did you expected us to die from the beginning!?" Said a furious Naruto, livid at the thought that he and his friends had been sent to a certain death like expendable pawns._

" _Calm down boy, I was referring to my elder son's transmigrant." Said the Sage somewhat easing his anger._

" _Why Sasuke? I mean, he is as strong as me and a lot smarter." Asked Naruto desperate to get an answer._

" _Don't sell yourself short boy, you can be quite cunning in battle just like a fox Hehe, it seems my daughter was a major influence in the development of your personality. But to answer your question, his downfall was ultimately his arrogance."_

" _What do you mean arrogance? Well yeah, he was an arrogant bastard and a cocky asshole, but how could you have seen it?" Asked the whisker Faced blond._

" _He did not want to accept assistance from anybody, that was his downfall, the same attitude that my eldest son Indra had, for them getting help was a sign of weakness." Said sagely._

 _Naruto was going to refute that it was not true but was silenced when Hagoromo lifted his right hand in an ´stop´ gesture._

" _Boy do you remember what I gave you when we first met?"_

 _Naruto started to remember all the things he received from the Sage of Six Paths and started naming them._

 _The Six Paths Yang Power._

 _Half your chakra._

 _Six Paths Sage Mode._

 _And…_

 _Naruto then opened his eyes wide, now knowing what was Sasuke's mistake, now knowing how his arrogance was his downfall._

" _You realized huh? Besides the powers I granted both of you, I offered the knowledge to use these powers properly."_

" _Sasuke rejected the knowledge you had of the Rinnegan didn't him?" Naruto said already knowing the answer._

" _That he did. If I remember correctly, when I offered him the knowledge he said: 'Why would I need your knowledge? It is unnecessary, I will develop these powers by myself to show my prowess once again.'" As he said that Naruto looked down and clenched his fists at his sides._

" _That's not all there is to it, in all this time did he actually asked for your assistance?"_

 _Naruto just kept looking down, clenching his fists harder to the point his knuckles turned white and said "…No."_

" _That boy thought that asking for help was a show of weakness, that was the cause of his demise, even in the end he refused to listen to you which led to his death so do no blame yourself."_

" _But What am I supposed to do, Sasuke is dead. I failed him, I failed Tsunade baa-chan, Sakura-chan, Kakashi-sensei, Neji, and Hinata-chan." Said Naruto with tears cascading down his eyes and shaking, releasing all those pent-up emotions he had been accumulating._

 _He was devastated because of all the people he had lost in the war and the current battle._

" _You haven't failed them; my mother was simply too strong." The Sage of six paths tried to comfort._

" _I know she was too strong, but I couldn't protect them." Said Naruto tears continuously flowing from his eyes, despair dripping of his voice._

" _Boy you can't save everyone even me, hailed as The strongest shinobi of all time wasn't able to save lots of people from my mother, so many innocent people that died because of her in my time, I wasn't even able to save my own son from himself when drowned himself in hate and vengeance, my own son for cry out loud, but I didn't gave up, my hope did not fade and my will did not waver don't let that happen to you either."_

 _This seemed to lift Naruto's spirit as he raised his head to look directly at the elder that was in front of him._

" _Son there's a lot of difficult situations in life but we must overcome them to become stronger, we learn from these experiences to not commit the same errors later in life."_

 _At this Naruto wiped his tears and continued looking at the old man's face, his eyes starting to burn with determination._

" _Believe me when I say this…you have not failed them, the day you give up and say I can't go on will be the day that you have failed and disappointed them." Continued to say the Alien Sage._

 _Naruto's eyes were now fully burning with determination and new-found strength._

" _I will grant you the power and knowledge to defeat my mother, are you willing to take it no matter the consequences?" Asked the Sage._

" _Hai! Whatever it takes I will do it, I won't fail my precious people and the other people that are trapped in the Infinite Tsukuyomi! I will save my comrades and end the cycle of hatred that is corrupting this world dattebayo!" Said Naruto lifting his fists, and inferno of determination possessing his eyes and his will stronger than ever._

 _When Naruto said this Hagoromo gave him a fatherly smile, 'Heh, He is indeed the child of prophecy.' Thought The sage of six paths but his smiling face was replaced by a serious no-nonsense one._

" _Now listen, this process will take your life, are you one hundred percent that sure you want to go along with this, I had the understanding that you wanted to become the leader of your village… Hokage was the name of the leader if I recall correctly."_

 _Naruto lowered his head, but it was short lived as he lifted his face and looked at the Shinobi no Kami straight in the eyes, the fire in his eyes burned even stronger._

" _If I don't stop Kaguya, there will be no village to lead and no people to protect…so I'll protect them all even if it costs my life." Naruto shouted with determination._

" _My whole life I wanted to be acknowledged by my village and when I defeated pain I got the respect I always wanted from the people of Konoha." He stated._

" _I became the hero of Konoha and as their hero I will not let any of them to come into danger and that's a promise of a lifetime dattebayo!" Naruto passionately declared._

 _The Sage of Six paths nodded and said, "Now that Sasuke passed away, my son's soul is free again, but as none of his descendants remain there will be no more possible containers in the future to finish his will." Said the Sage, because there were no more Uchiha, meaning No more of Indra's descendants there was no possible way for his soul to transmigrate again._

' _I wonder If I'll be the last transmigrant of Ashura.' Naruto thought about those possibilities._

" _I will insert his chakra into your chakra system, and your powers shall become one."_

 _Naruto Nodded and Hagoromo continued._

" _The process will tear you apart in a cellular level killing you, I will stay with you to delay the process because once it starts the pain will be too much to even stand and much less to battle with, this union will terminate your life as you are not a descendant of my Eldest son."_

" _So, we are putting something where it doesn't belong. That's why it will kill me?" Naruto asked._

" _That is correct, I will delay the process until you seal my mother and you undo the Infinite Tsukuyomi to liberate the people outside."_

 _Naruto nodded and then asked._

" _What will happen to my soul then, I mean If you are inserting your other son's chakra into me which is basically his soul will I turn into a completely different person?" Naruto asked afraid of the answer, even though he had already decided to pull this off, the thought of dying as a different person scared him, he wanted to die as Naruto Uzumaki, Konoha's number one unpredictable ninja._

 _It seemed as Hagoromo sensed his concerns, and they were understandable worries._

" _Do not fret, you will be yourself until the end, the changes will not occur until after the battle." He reassured Naruto._

" _Sigh, okay, but what will happen to Indra's and Ashura's souls, which are in a way mine and Sasuke's soul?" Naruto asked._

" _Sasuke has already passed to the afterlife and the same will happen to you, as for my scion…sigh…they will continue to search for a vessel." The man answered and by his tone I could tell that he was tired, and he was a father worried for his children as well._

" _I see, that's good" Said Naruto Relieved that he would still be himself when he died and then he remembered the second answer the Sage gave him, "What do you mean ´will continue to look for a vessel´? I thought there would be no more vessels because Sasuke is dead." Naruto asked confused with that answer._

" _Sigh, allow me explain you how the transmigration works…" He said, and Naruto nodded._

" _My scion's chakra was very strong, I daresay stronger than mine." Naruto's eyes widened at this and his mouth was agape, seeing Naruto's face he decided to elaborate, "While I have much larger chakra reserves than them combined because I was a jinchūriki and of the ten-tails no less; but my children's chakra was more potent than mine because they were conceived when the ten-tails was sealed in me." He said._

" _So, they had the essence of the ten-tails which was in a sense a god." Naruto said and Hagoromo nodded._

" _And while my mother gained a potent chakra for consuming the fruit of the god tree, my father was a civilian and didn't even have chakra coils, while my wife was a chakra user." Hagoromo said and Naruto nodded, now he understood why the old bats of the council were so obsessed with breeding strong shinobi with strong kunoichi; he shuddered at the thought of the power of the Sage of six paths had his father been a chakra user._

 _Seeing that the blond knucklehead understood he continued, "Do you know what happens with people that die with unfinished business?" He asked Naruto._

 _Naruto sported a thoughtful expression before replying, "Ghosts…that's what we believe, when a person dies with unfinished business their soul can't rest in peace and they remain in this plain rather than pass to the afterlife." Naruto responded to the elder's query._

 _Hagoromo nodded, satisfied with the answer and continued his explanation, "Similar to ghosts, when my two sons passed away with unfinished their own business they didn't pass to the afterlife, but the difference is that they had such a potent chakra and souls that every certain time their souls would transmigrate or would reincarnate however you want to see it, into their inheritors, but it does not mean that their souls have to reincarnate necessarily into people of their bloodline." He said, and Naruto looked at him confused._

 _Seeing this he elaborated, "Meaning they had such strong of completing their goals that they were able to return to the plain of the living in a physical form." He simplified, at this Naruto nodded and said, "…and what is the reason of them reincarnating as their descendants then." The blond asked._

" _My Eldest wished, to prove that being without help he could be superior by himself and my youngest always wanted to reunite with his brother and reconciliate." He said, and Naruto nodded in understanding letting the Old man continue._

" _That is the reason as Ashura's reincarnations, first Hashirama and then yourself, had this need to unite people and care for them as well were desperate to bring your ´brother´ home and as Indra's reincarnation, first Madara's and then Sasuke's jealousy of your powers, and need to show their superiority thus leading to your eternal rivalry."_

" _I understand their reason, yet you haven't explained how it isn't necessary for their next reincarnation to be of their bloodline." Naruto asked again, 'Seriously this old man loves to beat around the bush.' He thought starting to get annoyed by the lack of response._

" _As I said one wanted his brother back and the other wanted to prove he was superior than his brother…" He said and suddenly Naruto started to feel stupid._

" _As well as Hashirama wanted to get Madara back home, and Madara Wanted to proof he was superior than Hashirama but they too died without fulfilling their purpose…" He continued._

 _Naruto's mouth made an 'o' shape and then said, "Oh…I get it now." Naruto now fully understanding why they kept reincarnating in their descendants._

" _Hmmm I see…." Hagoromo just seemed to only nod at this, but inwardly was thinking of the future._

' _Now that Indra's soul will belong to you I wonder what will happen.' Hagoromo then said._

" _Now son, extend your left hand." The sage of Six paths requested of Naruto and said blond quickly complied extending it towards the sage, the palm facing upwards._

 _A purple flame shaped chakra appeared in the Shinobi no Kami's palm and he placed his palm on top of Naruto's, what happened next was that the chakra surrounded Naruto's left hand and left eye._

 _He closed his eyes in bliss, Naruto had never felt so much power in his entire life, the power was addictive, he could feel the power hunger that came from Indra's chakra, but he quickly dominated it not wanting to succumb to the course of power._

 _A few seconds later the process finished and the first thing that he noticed was…_

 _His chakra Reserves…_

 _They had nearly DOUBLED…_

 _His chakra was much more potent and denser now…_

 _He was now able to see chakra, as well as its flow within his body and the activated tenketsu of the Eight Gates, when he looked at his reflection in the water he saw the eye that now resided on his left eye socket._

 _The Rinnegan…_

 _The Dōjutsu of Legends…_

 _The Dōjutsu of gods…_

 _The eye of six paths._

 _With six Tomoe, three on each of the two innermost circles of the eye._

 _When he looked at his palm he saw a mark just like the one he had on his right palm, but it had the shape of the moon instead of the sun._

 _Naruto's gaze shifted towards the Sage of six paths and he could now see his chakra coils and was surprised to see that he had matched the Sage's chakra reserves._

 _The prove that Indra's power coursed through him…_

" _...Amazing." He whispered._

 _The old man chuckled and said, "Indeed, that eye possesses a lot of power, use it prudently…now will you accept my knowledge?" He asked the Blond._

" _Hai!" Naruto exclaimed._

 _The sage smiled at this and said, "Come forth boy."_

 _Naruto did as require and Hagoromo placed his palm on the Blonde Knucklehead's forehead._

 _Said Blond felt as a load of information was inserted on his mind and for a moment was mildly disorientated._

 _All the information regarding the powers and prowess of the Rinnegan._

 _The Saṃsāra Eye, The strongest of the three great Dōjutsu…_

 _The Six Paths technique…_

 _The Deva Path…which allows one to manipulate both attractive and repulsive forces…_

 _The Asura Path…which grants the user mechanized limbs, weaponry and armor…_

 _The Human Path…which gives the ability to remove a soul and so, read a person's mind…_

 _The Animal Path…which lets the user summon a wide variety of creatures…_

 _The Preta Path…which can absorb all forms of chakra, including most ninjutsu…_

 _The Naraka Path…through which one can summon and control the King of Hell…_

 _The Outer Path…which rules over both life and death…_

 _When the blonde recovered he stepped back and looked at the Old man straight in the eyes before he bowed deeply._

" _Thank you, Old man, without your help this world would probably be destroyed." He thanked the man in front of him._

" _You are wrong boy…my kin have caused a lot of damage to this world, it is my duty to end it, heh, well in this case assist you in accomplishing your goals." He said with a warm smile, at which Naruto nodded with a smile of his own._

" _What about Kurama-chan, Matatabi-chan and the others?" The toad summoner asked._

 _Hagoromo smirked at the affectionate honorific he had used to name his daughters and decided to tease him a bit, "-Chan?" he said causing his cheeks to gain a pink tint._

" _E-er, ju-just a-an-answer me damnit!" He spluttered._

" _You will Release them before you disappear I will help you with that." Naruto nodded at this._

" _After I die what will happen with them? Where will they go?"_

" _I will take care of that, I will make sure to take them somewhere where they will be able to live in peace without disturbance."_

 _This seemed to please Naruto though it saddened him to that he wouldn't be able to be with Kurama and Matatabi any longer._

' _At least they will be liberated from their confinements and free from the hate of human beings.' This thought lightened his mood considerably._

 _Nobody said anything for a small period of time, and it seemed that there was a staring contest between the two men and it was already getting awkward although only the blond seemed to notice or get uncomfortable by this, 'This old man can't read the mood.' He thought to himself; so, Naruto decided to break the silence._

" _Err… what now?" Naruto asked, while sheepishly rubbing the back of his head._

" _(Chuckle), Now, I will send you back to the real world to continue the fight against my mother."_

" _I see… I will not disappoint you Alien jiji!" The blond knucklehead said jumping while fist pumping in the air, determination filling his voice._

" _(Chuckle), I'm sure you won't Son." The sage said smiling warmly towards the young man._

" _I guess this is the goodbye then…" He asked the old man, while lowering his face, he would have liked to spend more time with this magnificent person._

" _Not quite, well better said ´Not yet´…I will accompany you to the battle." The shinobi no Kami said while standing up, letting his feet touch the ground his robes ceremoniously flowing in a majestic manner, the truth-seeking balls now orbiting behind him._

 _Naruto gasped and opened his eyes wide then asked excitedly while bringing his hands up in tightened into fists, "You'll fight with me old man!? There's no way we will lose now, yeah!" a slow smile starting to build up in his face but before the smile was completed it was shot down…_

" _No, I won't." Said the old man without tact whatsoever, making Naruto face fault, "I will be on your mindscape with my sons guiding you while explaining them the situation." He finished saying._

"… _Oh." Naruto said as he regained his composure, and then started rubbing the back of his head sheepishly while smiling awkwardly, "A-anyway, sha-shall we g-go old man?" The blond stuttered._

 _The Shinobi no Kami started walking towards Naruto, when he got near Naruto he lifted his left hand and touched the young man's shoulder…_

" _We shall."_

 _And then no one remained in the room…_

 _-END FLASHBACK-_

It was a really tough situation but I, Uzumaki Naruto, managed to seal Kaguya without a hitch.

After The old man brought me back to reality I sprang into action with the Rinnegan flaring into life while the Old man explained the situation to my guests.

After roughly 3 hours of non-stop fighting I managed to seal Kaguya alongside that Zetsu bastard…

After fighting her for a long time I decided to create six shadow clones to emulate the technique Nagato used with his six paths of pain.

Each clone held a different path.

Having seven pairs of linked eyes in the battlefield…

The sage of six paths elaborating different tactics for me to use…

And the nine tailed beasts sealed inside me, lending me their powers…

Having gained the ability to absorb chakra…

Yeah, it was a piece of cake.

Hehe…I wanted to give myself a pat on the back for having done such a fine work.

I was amazing dattebayo!

After sealing Kaguya and her spawn, I released the tailed bea- no…my friends.

But I got a really nice surprise from Kurama and Matatabi when they weren't released from the seal.

They wanted to stay with me!

I was so surprised…I had never felt this happy in my entire life, not even when I met my Tou-chan and my Kaa-chan did I felt this Happy!

Oi, Oi! They were going to die too dattebayo!

It was kinda sad but, yet I couldn't find myself to be sad about it.

After all...

I wasn't going to be lonely again!

I wasn't going to die alone...one of my greatest fears.

I tried to talk both out of it, but it seemed that their decision was final, and I had to respect that, after all they are free to do whatever they want.

It felt as if all them knew something that I didn't because sometimes I caught them smirking at me out of the corner of my eye or heard them snickering.

It was as if they had caught me red-handed just about to have sex with a girl.

Huh, weird…

What did the old man tell them while he was on my mindscape anyway dattebayo?

Oh well…It doesn't matter.

After settling the matters at hand with the old man and my nine friends I asked the Old man if he could take care of the Infinite Tsukuyomi…

And he agreed!

"If causing such good can be my last action on the world of the living, I will gladly accept this responsability." The old man said after I explained my reasons.

I already had too many goodbyes in this world…

I don't think my ramen loving heart could take seeing their faces as I say goodbye…

Hehe, I am going to die anyway, and I am thinking about such things? Heh, human beings really are interesting creatures, ne?

After saying my goodbyes, and the two girls inside me too said theirs to the remaining seven tailed beasts and their progenitor…the inevitable happened.

The old man stopped delaying the fusion process.

I gasped, and my eyes widened as I started feeling an unbelievable pain all over my body…I fell to the ground and I started contorting in pain on the ground, the pain was fucking unbearable!

I could feel my girls shifting in concern inside me and the ones outside looking at me in concern.

Whoa, whoa! My girls? Where did that come from…

It doesn't matter...my body feels like it is going to fucking explode!

And then I started fading away…

Like literally disappearing!

I was becoming freaking invisible and my body still fucking hurt damnit!

And then I completely disappeared from the world that was the Elemental Nations along with my Vixen and my Kitten…

Body still hurting like a bitch, dattebayo!

At least my nuts were pain free.

What is this place?

It is so empty…

It was an endless void with iridescent colors everywhere around, no matter where you looked at…

I feel lost…

-LINEBREAK-

 _Lost…_

The third and last thing he felt now was it, Uzumaki Naruto felt lost, He didn't know where he was much less where he was going!

The Old man hadn't mentioned any of this…

Is this the afterlife?

If it is…it fucking sucks!

His body was hurting a lot, and even the soft melodic soothing voices of the two women inside him weren't helping at all in the situation he found himself in.

As the time continued to pass the three of them could feel their bodies start to fade completely away, their remaining time spent talking with each other…

Tears were shed…

They regretted so many things…

Kurama regretted the harsh treatment she gave her host years back.

She regretted not communicating with him before to help him out in his harsh childhood.

Naruto regretted treating his tenant with hate when he was younger.

Not thinking of all the times, she had been used and thrown like a used tissue, all the times, she had been heartbroken.

What a fool he was…

Matatabi regretted not ditching her precious host to search for this beautiful young man.

But what the three of them regret the most was meeting in such circumstances…

Promises were made…

To reunite on their next life…

And the next one…

And the next one…

And if not possible… then…to meet in the afterlife!

Yes, they would definitely see each other again!

They would reunite in better circumstances…

Believe it!

Tears continued to flow out of their eyes…

Big smiles now occupied their faces…

Each one of them had different thoughts running through their minds…

'I want to be by his side forever, serve him, follow him, cherish him, protect him…to love him, whatever it is that he requires of me I shall do it…even if he hates me in the next life, I want to be with him till the end of times…my Maelstrom. '

'I want to indulge myself in the pleasures of the flesh with him an only him, I will serve him, protect him, cherish him, love him, remain by his side even if he despises my existence till the end of times…with him and only him…my Mate.'

'I want to create a world where my precious people can be happy, I want to unite and lead my people to greatness, I want to create a world of peace where I can reunite with them, protect them, cherish them, love them, for my precious people a world of happiness shall be created, no matter the cost, no matter who stands in my way… for my precious people…for my Vixen and my Kitten, it's a promise of a lifetime.'

Inside his mindscape they looked in to each other's eyes…

Reaffirming the silent pact, they had just secretly made…

They shared one last loud hearty laugh…

Before closing their eyes in contempt as a blinding white light surrounded them…

Simultaneously thinking…

'Yes…that's my will.'

…And they faded away.

* * *

 **TBC...**

 **Well guys this was _Faded away_ , the prologue of the story... it might not be a piece of art but I have put a lot of effort into it.**

 **So Kurama and Matatabi joined Naruto, and they certainly will be reincarnating into the DxD universe alongside Naruto, Hmm I wonder who will they be, well if you have any Idea of who they might be or if you have any suggestions of who they can be along with Peerage member and Harem candidates make sure to comment in the review section or PM me, as always constructive criticism is welcomed.**

 **When you send me the peerage member candidates make sure to to tell me why do you think said person should join the peerage and his abilities try to stick it to characters of the DxD universe though or at least mythological features and keep it real!**

 **Need help with something... I need a proper [Queen] for his peerage and I was thinking between Grayfia, Rossweisse, or an OC.**

 **Comment you opinions in the reviews please!**

 **If it is not clear, Naruto will reincarnate as the OC the twist here is that Indra's and Ashura's souls have merged...**

 **Thanks for reading!**


	2. -Born from Ashes-

**Hey guys! I'm bringing you chapter two of The White Phenex of The Morning Star, I'm happy to say that people have liked the idea of this fic (yeah right) but, it has come to my attention that there's a lot of confusion about how the transmigration works in this fic.**

 **So, I will answer some of the questions asked via PM or the review section…**

 **Time for some Q &A…**

 **Q: Are Enzo and Naruto the same person?**

A: No, they are not the same person.

 **Q: How is it possible for him to reincarnate? It doesn't make sense pal.**

A: Really? I think that it was pretty self-explanatory… okay, I made the example that ghosts exist because they died having unfinished business, because of that, their souls or life force stayed in the realm of the living. Now… Ashura and Indra also died with unfinished business but, because they had so much power they were able to transmigrate in their descendants to complete their unfinished business, which in case you have forgotten are:

Ashura: Reunite with his brother (Indra) and make amends. Bring his brother back home, as in the case with Hashirama with Madara and Naruto with Sasuke.

Indra: Prove that he is indeed superior than his brother (Ashura). As seen with Madara with Hashirama and Sasuke with Naruto.

Now I know they were manipulated by Zetsu in canon but, this is for the sake of this fanfic Universe which is completely AU.

 **Q: Hey! You said Enzo is the reincarnation of Naruto so, how is he not Naruto?**

A: Reincarnation or Transmigration, however you want to call it, will be different in this fanfic. Enzo has inherited both Ashura's (Naruto's) and Indra's (Sasuke's) powers, think of it as if Enzo was their descendant thus inheriting their powers.

Naruto is the reincarnation of Ashura and Sasuke is the reincarnation of Indra, that does not mean that they have the exact same powers or are the exact same person, each one of them are their own person.

 **Q: Oh! Is Enzo going to acquire the six paths chakra cloak and the Rinnegan then?**

A: No, the powers that he inherits will be the ones that each of the brother's bloodlines are identified for.

Ashura: Powerful life force (Stronger body than average) and High chakra reserves (Demonic power in this case).

Indra: Powerful spiritual energy (Superior Intelligence) and the Sharingan.

 **Q: What is Enzo's age group?**

A: That will be answered in this chapter.

 **Q: Is he going to be OP with no effort whatsoever?**

A: Don't worry about that, I will make this motherfucker train like a bitch.

 **Q: Why is this not in the crossover section?**

A: Well, crossovers tend to have the different anime characters as protagonists or have a main role in the story, while I am just taking a few elements from Naruto, and wrote the prologue as an explanation of why he has his powers, heck I've seen fanfics with actual characters from other anime that are not in the crossover section.

 **Q: Lemons?**

A: Yeah! And some people said that lemons ruin the stories, they say that stories can be good without the lemons… which is correct and I completely agree with you but, at the same time stories can be good with lemons and that's what I'm trying to do, this story is oriented for the older audiences, seriously… if you are going to complain because you are a snotty nosed brat or 'not a pervert' as some guy said, well… fuck off will you. I'm not trying to insult anybody but, this is M-rated for a reason and this is not a SMUT story so calm your tits man!

Also… what's the issue about lemons, I think those heated moments can spice the stories very nicely and just to be clear, Not every woman will have a lovey-dovey development with Enzo… every character is different… one woman may look for a husband to raise a family with and another woman just a good mate, you know?

 **I hope I have cleared some of your doubts.**

 **Guys keep sending suggestions for Enzo's Queen.**

 **Oh! And I have officially discarded Grayfia Lucifuge as a potential Peerage Member candidate, I have thought about it and must agree that she is overused and having such an op member in the peerage wouldn't make it as interesting as having…say an OC, Rossweisse or Fem!Vali as a Queen. Now that doesn't mean that she can't be part of the harem, if people do wish so.**

Disclaimer: I do not own High school DxD nor Naruto.

Speech: "Sharingan"

Thoughts: _'Sharingan'_

Phones, messages, etc…: *Sharingan*

Sound effects: *BOOM*

Sacred gear/Tailed beast: [Sharingan]

Jutsu/attacks: **Katon: Gōkakyū no jutsu!**

Flashbacks: _Sharingan_

* * *

-Born from ashes-

I, Reina Phenex, am currently sitting on one of the very expensive and comfortable camelback sofa of one of the main lounges of the Phenex clan's principal castle waiting for a certain person, this one is my personal lounge and it is very beautiful might I add…

Well of course it is…after all I chose the decorations personally…

Colors ranging of gold and white…

Two beautiful cream-colored camelback sofas sitting harmonically in front of each other in the middle of the room…

A beautiful black mahogany coffee table separating both sofas…

An elegant red and golden carpet engraved with various Phoenix Birds was resting under them…

Four beautiful Victorian Style chandeliers hanging from the beautiful white high ceiling of the room…

Said high ceiling was beautifully engraved with squares forming the pattern of a ripple…

The several large windows of the lounge allowed the 'natural' light to bring life to the room…

Beige drapes complimenting said windows…

There were several tasteful paintings from various famous artists, collected throughout my lifetime…

Of course, there was more in the room, but this was the main spectacle of the room…

It is beautiful indeed Ufufu.

And befitting the beautiful location I am currently drinking an astonishingly delicious blend of herbs which I personally brewed…

Oh, you may be asking yourself, 'Why is such a fine Lady with such a social standing, brewing tea for herself?'

Fufu more like 'Who in the bloody hell, does this woman think she is?'

To answer your first question…

Well…

Firstly, I am not useless, thank you very much!

Contrary to common beliefs, High-class devils can do housekeeping duties and cook for themselves…

At least women can…

They after all teach Ladies of high social standing how to become a proper wife.

Secondly, this is not your run-of-the-mill brew of tea.

No…this is a blend of medical herbs…

I couldn't help but sigh at that…

I took another sip of the tea, savoring its taste and inhaling the fragrant aroma that it expelled.

The reason I personally brew this tea was that I didn't want my husband to find out and start wondering why I was drinking a blend of medical herbs…

Because I wouldn't have the heart to lie to him…

Not in his face…

Doing this behind his back hurts me enough…

I am currently sick, and I have no idea of what is causing this problem…

I am experiencing Nausea in general but mostly in the mornings…

 _But…it couldn't be…_

Fatigue is another one of the conditions…

 _It could be THAT…_

A wave of sad memories invaded my mind at the thought of 'that'.

The thought of not being able to experience that amazing feeling again…

I closed my eyes trying to control my emotions.

Taking a deep breath, I opened my eyes and I took another sip of my medicinal tea as if its taste could vanquish the bitter taste that surge of bad memories left in my mouth…

If you have guessed already, the person I am waiting while sitting here is a doctor…

And not any doctor mind you.

Oh no, he is one of the best doctors of the underworld, and he is the director of one of the hospitals in the Sitri territory, which has the finest hospitals in the underworld…

If there is something that the Sitri have no equals, it is the medic field…

Her friend Siena was delighted to help her in the matter…

Once she told her of her own condition, she understood perfectly and sent me one of the best medics the Sitri clan could offer.

It has been three days since the doctor came to the castle to make some analysis and take some blood samples…and some other samples…

I blushed at the memory of giving the doctor my urine.

I fanned myself with the hand that wasn't holding the porcelain item, as if it would help subdue the heat that spread through my cheeks.

Well, he said that he would take every sample to discard every possible condition…

It's not like I gave him my pee willingly!

*COUGH* *COUGH*

I coughed lightly into my fist and then used the same hand to pinch my thigh, and the small amount of pain brought me successfully out of my stupor.

Anyway…

The doctor gave me a VIP treatment…as was expected…and promised to come back with the results in three days…

And here I am…

Well, and to answer your second question I am La-

*KNOCK* *KNOCK*

There was a sudden knock on the double doors of the Lounge, and I put my cup down on the coffee table that was positioned in front of me and turned my head towards the entrance of the room…

"Come in." I said with a firm yet soft voice, befitting of woman of my stature.

The double doors of the lounge were opened, and young-looking girl came in…

Ah a maid…

She is 5 feet 3 inches tall…

Beautiful long, green braided hair…

A beautiful pair of golden eyes that sported warmth in them…

A beautiful face…

White alabaster skin which gave her an exotic appearance…

Red lipstick adorning her full lips…

A perfect hourglass figure…

Her luscious body is wrapped in a black and white French maid outfit with long sleeves and a white maid headband over her head, with two golden hair pins on both sides of her head as a cosmetic accessory…

Her hands neatly joined in the hem of her maid uniform giving her a very professional look…

All in all, she is a very beautiful woman and had she been a lesser woman, I would have been jealous of her looks…

Who was she kidding, of course she is jealous…

Said maid walked closer to me and bowed deeply as a sign of respect.

"What's the matter Thea?" I asked out with a small smile on my face making a 'go ahead' motion with my hand.

"The doctor has arrived to the castle Reina-sama, should I bring him here or will you meet him in another place of your selection?" She informed and then asked in a professional tone, yet her voice never changed its warm tone.

"You shall bring him here Thea." I said, and she instantly nodded.

"I trust that it shall be done with discretion? I cannot afford my husband to find out I am meeting a doctor." I said in a serious no-nonsense tone, I am very serious with this issue after all.

And it also wouldn't be good if my husband started thinking I was meeting a lover…

I wouldn't cheat on my husband…not with a doctor at least.

No! I wouldn't!

"Have I ever failed you Reina-sama? This will be done with absolute discretion, only the guards were informed of the doctor's arrival, no other maid has knowledge of our visitor." Thea replied with a reassuring tone, calming her Mistress's concerns.

"…No, you have never failed me." I giggled, covering my mouth with my hand.

"You are my most trusted aid after all."

"Of course, as the Head Maid of the house of Phenex, the word failure doesn't exist in my vocabulary." She said pressing her fist against her chest and puffing her chest out in pride.

My smile suddenly turned into one of amusement.

"Hai, hai, sure thing. How about that time when-" I started but I couldn't finish because I got cut off.

"W-what! That time doesn't count, and y-you know it!" She exclaimed.

"Hmm…I thought I told you discretion was necessary for the occasion Thea." I said teasingly.

"My deepest apologies Reina-sama!" She shouted again and quickly covered her mouth with both hands, her eyes watering.

"Ufufu, it's so fun to tease you Thea-chan." I said in a singsong voice.

"You are so mean Reina-sama." She said wiping her tears.

Seriously one moment, she was this serious Head maid, but then she turns into this childish woman…Her true personality…

Trying to mimic the famous Grayfia Lucifuge really didn't go with her at all…

After the 'Head Maid' regained her composure she decided to ask her Mistress again, "Is there something else that you need to be done, Reina-sama?"

"No, that would be all, please bring the doctor in." I said, jokes aside now.

"As you wish Reina-sama." She said, she too leaving the jokes aside and entering her Head maid persona again.

I nodded at her and Thea bowed deeply again and went to bring the doctor to the room closing the door as she exited.

Thea is such a fine girl…

My one and only servant…

My [Queen]…

I rescued her years ago when she was just a child…

But that is a story for another time…

*KNOCK* *KNOCK*

I heard the door being knocked for the second time that day.

"Come in."

I guess it is the moment of truth, ne?

As soon as those words left my mouth the doors opened again but this time instead the doctor entered the lounge while Thea bowed deeply again, this time from the door and closing it as she ended her gesture of respect staying in the room.

After all she is my most trusted servant…she is not my [Queen] for nothing.

The doctor had the aspect of a middle-aged person…you can never tell the real age in the devil society after all…but at least she knew that he was older than what his age currently displayed, which was rare but not uncommon after all devils usually like to appear young…at least woman do.

He was tall and slim, and had an average musculature…

He had grey hair which was neatly combed back.

His face had a square shape with a slim nose, thick eyebrows shadowing his violet eyes, a chevron mustache matching his hair's color and surprisingly not so many wrinkles on his aged face.

He was wearing black a white dressing shirt which was tucked in his black pants, said pants were securely held around his waist by elasticated woven braces, he was sporting a black bowtie around his dressing shirt's collar and to finish it off he had black dressing shoes complimented by black shin length socks.

All in all, the doctor looked very professional…

"Welcome Doctor, I really appreciate that you made time in your schedule to see me today." I said, standing up, walking halfway the distance to the door to meet with the doctor and bringing my hand up to offer him a handshake as I neared him.

"Please Lady Phenex, it is my honor…it means that my knowledge and skills as a physician are top notch, to be able to serve the Matriarch of the Phenex clan personally it really flatters me." He said bowing slightly while accepting my gesture and shaking my hand firmly.

"Please take a seat doctor." I said, as I gestured back to the sofas for him to take a seat.

"Ah, I appreciate it Lady Phenex." He said as he sat down on one of the sofas and I took a seat on the opposite one.

As he started talking about some medical terms which I didn't understand at all I tuned out and couldn't help but think about the importance of this results…

If the results were negative it could mean that there would be one less devil in the underworld, a High-class devil no less.

The Matriarch of one of the seventy-two pillars of the underworld…

A pure-blooded devil…

A Phenex no less!

I couldn't help but think of the importance my tittle has in the underworld.

 _Lady Phenex…_

I believe that answers your second question.

That's what people in the devil's society call me…

I've been called Lady Phenex for hundreds of years…

Ever since my father stepped down from the clan head position and entered his long-awaited and very deserved retirement after the Great War, and my Husband stepped up and took the leadership of the clan as the Phenex patriarch while I supported my husband at the best of my abilities as the Phenex matriarch.

Oh, and was it hideous at the beginning!

Retiring from the clan head position right after the war ended, it was madness!

When the whole Underworld was a mess!

" _Sweetheart…son, I am a tired Old man, I will leave the household under your care, this will be another trial you shall pass to become good leaders, after all you are the clan's future now."_

I remember when he told us that after he summoned us into his office that day hundreds of years ago.

He looked so tired…

So, nobody said anything, after all…even I could understand why my father stepped down.

 _I couldn't…_

He alongside Mother, led the twenty legions of devils that were under the command of the Phenex clan to the frontlines alongside the rest of the seventy-two pillars, loyally following the original Lucifer, Leviathan, Beelzebub and Asmodeus to the war.

He fought against the troops of Heaven that were under the leadership of the biblical God and his loyal seraphs.

The fallen angels of the Grigori under the leadership of Azazel alongside the Cadre.

And while my husband and I did join him in the frontlines, supporting him and following his commands, we didn't fight as much as my father did.

" _You two are the future of the Phenex household..."_

He would always tell my husband and I when we tried to convince him to allow us to participate in the more dangerous battles.

 _I couldn't say anything…_

Out of the eighteen legions that my father had left, only nine returned along with my mentally tired father after the final battle where the death of the Biblical God and the Four Great Satans took place, thus marking the end of the Great War…

…A battle which my father didn't allow us to participate…departing alone alongside Mother and the legions of devils under his command.

And my heart broke after seeing my father enter the castle with such a pained expression.

Mother was practically carrying him, and he looked like he was dead inside.

He looked as if he had given up on life…

Just a shell of the man he once was…

My father…

Such a kind, cheery and childish person.

So much that my mother usually steps in to keep him in check.

Just like my husband and me.

"Ufufu."

My melancholic expression changed, and I giggled, covering my mouth with the back of my hand.

My giggle interrupted the doctor and he looked at me with a raised eyebrow.

Satan… he must think I'm crazy!

With a wave of my hand I gestured for him to continue with his medical speech which I still didn't understood at all…

Like father like son…

Right?

I giggled joyously into the back of my hand again.

And it took him several years to heal from the mental scars the war had left on its wake.

And he did it for us.

Because he realized that it was also affecting us.

It was so hard for us to see him in such state.

Those dead eyes…

That fake smile…

Nobody knew what exactly happened to him.

So, I didn't say anything and accepted the responsibility of Matriarch gladly.

But of course, this too brought another issue to my husband's and I's doorstep.

We couldn't have a family…

War times are not a good time to raise a baby.

The aftermath of the war drowned the Underworld in chaos with the death of our leaders.

Not long after that…my father stepped down…

So, we had to take the leadership.

…We didn't have much time at all to sleep or even rest, much less raise a baby…

…After all, the Underworld was in dire need of Phoenix Tears.

During and after the war, the clan did have a significant increase of finances…

Because during and after the war, the demand of Phoenix Tears skyrocketed and so did their price.

After all Phoenix Tears can instantly heal any wound, even reattach severed limbs.

So, we were extra busy with the production of Phoenix Tears and the restoration of the Underworld.

Then a group of the descendants of the Four Great Satans intended to carry on their legacy by gathering the strong supporters of the original Four Great Satans and finish what they started.

They wanted to start another war…

But they were met with resistance in the name of the Anti-Maou faction, which had the support of the Phenex clan and several other pillars, who didn't want the war against the angels and fallen angels to rekindle and erase the devil race.

This caused a civil war to break out…

Causing more fights…and that meant no time for raising a family.

And after the victory of the Anti-Maou faction against the Old-Maou faction new leaders were chosen…

Four devils that were born with immense power…

Sirzechs Gremory…

Ajuka Astaroth…

Serafall Sitri…

And…

Falbium Glasya-Labolas…

These four devils received the titles of the previous Maou, while the descendants were forced to retreat to the back part of the Underworld.

These four devils of immense power received their tittles with honor and came to be known as…

Sirzechs Lucifer…in charge of Domestic Affairs.

Ajuka Beelzebub…in charge of the Technology Department.

Serafall Leviathan…in charge of Foreign Affairs.

Falbium Asmodeus…in charge of Military Affairs.

With these four young devils in charge the underworld finally stabilized, and we started living a relatively peaceful time, sure…there were conflicts between the factions here and there but nothing major has broken out.

Yet…

And we finally got the chance we had been waiting for so much time!

We could finally start a family with lots of kids!

I remember how excited I was when my husband told me that the conflicts were settled down and we would be able to start a family without problems.

We tried for years and I still couldn't get pregnant…

But we didn't give up…we would not give up, after all devils have very low birth rates, most of the supernatural beings do, because we can live for thousands of years, conceiving children for devils is hard… there must be a balance after all… there are couple's that try to conceive a child for decades and even hundreds of years.

And that why the children of the underworld are so protected and that's the case of the low-class devils, which are mostly commoners…

The pure-blooded high-class devils are treasured, they are after all the future of the underworld…

But after four years of failure it finally happened!

She was going to be an Okaa-san.

We were so happy when the doctor confirmed that I was indeed pregnant.

After the doctor left my quarters a slow smile started building up on my face as the amazing news started to sink in and turned my head to look at my husband who was sitting closely on the side of the bed…

My eyes watered when I saw his expression…and my heart fluttered.

It was filled with happiness…much like my own.

With a big smile still on my face, I jumped in excitement squealing in joy and leapt from the bed we share launching myself towards my husband…

I wrapped my arms around my husband's neck…

Pressing myself against his rock-hard body…

My breasts sensually pressed against his well worked chest…

My long nightgown the only piece of clothing that separated my breasts from his hard pectorals…

…When I heard my husband yelp and look at me with a flustered face, I couldn't help but giggle at his cute reaction…

I've been married to this man for hundreds of years, but I could still make him blush and stutter like a fourteen-year-old kid that is about to lose his virginity…

But I couldn't help but be happy about it…it meant that he was still very much attracted to me.

So, I love to tease him a lot…I guess it is my guilty pleasure.

Can you blame me anyway?

Women like to have control over their men after all!

He recovered as his shocked expression was replaced quickly, and the happy expression took over his face again as he wrapped his strong arms around the small of my back.

It felt like ages as we looked at each other in the eyes…

Each one of us could see the same emotion coursing through our eyes…

 _The mirror of the soul…_

The eyes that I saw that day showed all the happiness that my husband was feeling…

 _And like a mirror they also reflect the person seeing into them…_

I could also see myself in those big blue pools of endless ocean that my husband had for eyes…

And Tears were starting to flow out from my eyes…tears of happiness.

But what felt like ages was only seconds…

Still looking into each other's eyes and with a smile still etched into both of our faces we inched closer…

My heart beating like crazy…Maou-sama…I felt like a fangirl about to receive a kiss from her childhood crush…

Well it wasn't that far-off…

As he inched closer lowering his face, he sensuously started to trail his left hand up my body…

Caressing my wide hips and giving them a squeeze…

 _Eliciting a soft moan to sensually drip off my mouth…_

Caressing my slender waist…

 _Giving my whole spine a tingle that felt oh, so good…_

Passing through my side breast…

 _Causing my whole body to shudder in anticipation…_

Softly caressing my neck…my cheek…before taking place on the back of my head…

 _Causing me to sigh in bliss and my smile to widen because of my husband's ministrations…_

Not being able to contain ourselves anymore we closed the distance that was separating us…depraving us from the warmth that was the other's lips, and our lips met in a soft passionate kiss as we closed our eyes, there was no tongue involved in this kiss, just overlapping our lips together and giving each other soft nibbles with our lips…

It was so gentle…

So soft…

So pure…

So innocent…

So beautiful…

And it felt so good…

A kiss that was full emotions, emotions which were successfully conveyed to each other through the kiss.

Happiness, happiness because they were finally able to conceive their little ray of hope, their little bundle of joy…after trying for years, they would finally be able to expand their family… we would have something to lighten their days aside from each other, another reason to smile…another person to love.

Excitement, excitement because they would be able to raise a little baby! Their own little baby! They would teach him or her how to write and read…they would teach him the proper social etiquette of the high-class society…she would teach him how to properly treat a lady…Oh! She would dress him or her up in so many cute little costumes… She just had this craving of wanting to cook for her little baby, even though she usually never cooks…he would teach him about the clan and its traditions…when the baby grew they would teach him or her how to control their abilities and so much more things that they would be able to teach their little baby.

Love, love because this was the fruit of their love…and it felt so good to share this little being…this just simply further cemented their love for each other…this little fruit of their love was just another reason to stay together…it would be the bond that would unite them for eternity…an unconditional love for this amazing being that would come to the world in nine months.

We separated very slowly from the kiss, yet we didn't deprive each other of the warmth that was emanating from each other's bodies.

With our eyes still closed we touched our foreheads together with our chins down so our noses were connected only by the tip and smiled in bliss…

Then we slowly opened our eyes and kept our gaze connected without saying anything for a couple of minutes…just a peaceful, calming silence.

" _Thank you…"_ He said.

At that moment I separated my forehead from his and slightly tilted my head to the side as if asking 'For What' and he quickly understood the gesture.

"… _Thank you…for making me the happiest man alive."_ He said with a big smile, and my heart fluttered.

I couldn't resist anymore…

I couldn't help but be enamored by his handsomeness all over again…

" _Oh Honey…"_

I couldn't resist HIM anymore…

I wanted him…

And I wanted him NOW…

That's what I thought then.

Well, and how we spent the rest of that day is a private matter…

I blame that moment to the hormones…

That was the time that I got pregnant with our eldest child, my first born…

My first baby-boy…

Ruval…

He was such a cute little baby, born with blond locks and beautiful blue eyes, just like my husband and myself.

Ever since he was little he has been a very kind and noble boy, always a selfless little boy looking out for everyone.

He always had an attraction for rating games ever since we took him to the stadium to watch a match, and he was amazed with the fighting and the tactics employed…as a mother I couldn't help but smile at the sight of my smiling son…he absolutely fell in love with the game, claiming that he would one day be ranked on the top ten list of the rating games.

He lacks the talent; my little boy is no prodigy or a genius, but he trains hard to achieve his objectives.

Such a cute little boy…

Five years after the birth of little Ruval the Phenex household received some amazing news…

I was with child again!

I was going to be an Okaa-san again!

The celebrations were very similar to the last time, though this time we had to wait for little five-year-old Ruval to fall asleep to start our 'celebration'.

*COUGH* *COUGH*…After all, children are very curious and sometimes Ruval used to come to our room to sleep with us, we certainly didn't want him to ask what those sounds his Okaa-san was making or to think that his Otou-sama was attacking his beloved Okaa-san from behind…

That was the time that I got pregnant with our second eldest, my second born…

My second baby-boy.

Reini…

Like my firstborn he was born with blond locks and those beautiful blue eyes, just like my husband and myself and of course…extremely cute.

He was such a carefree and outgoing little kid not caring for tittles, well he still is…but don't get him wrong he was still proud to be a member of the Phenex household and he still, he better be…but he was a kid that didn't like to have things handed to him and worked hard to get everything he wanted…as his mother I couldn't be prouder of him, to have such a hard working son, which is rare in the high-class devils society, who are usually accustomed to get everything they want without knowing the value of things or where does the things they easily get come from…

And he always had the smarts…

Ever since he was a little boy he always loved to watch the news, and we even took him to the Phenex family's broadcasting company, oh and did he love it…

Taking pictures with the news anchors, going on saying that he met 'the people that say stuff in the tv.'

He has always been free soul, trying to skip family dinner several times in which he fails to succeed most of the time…

Fufu, so cute…

He finished the University at the age of twenty…a smart boy.

And my little boy is currently going through an internship in the family's media company, we could have gotten him a prestigious position in pretty much any company, and any company would have been happy to accept him just to get in our good grace, but he declined saying that he would climb from the bottom to the top.

As parents we couldn't be prouder of him.

Ah, a good boy indeed…

Seven years later after the birth of little Reini the Phenex household received some bittersweet news…

I was with child again!

I got so excited to be another baby's Okaa-san again!

My husband and I even made our ritual of celebration, Ufufu…

But…

Things don't always go as we want them to…

The day the baby was scheduled to be born things took a bitter turn…

When the baby was born, there were complications…

The baby was barely able to get out safely…I suffered so much pain that I passed out with my little baby-boy in my arms…

The next day I woke up…

With my boys by my side…

Fourteen-year-old Ruval…

Eight-year-old Reini…

And my husband…our little sunshine in his arms…

The three of them looking at me with sorrow in their eyes…

And then the doctor said…

" _I am so sorry Lady Phenex but do to some complications in labor your fallopian tubes were severely damaged, again…I give you my deepest apologies."_ He said while bowing deeply.

As soon as he said that I was on edge, I didn't know what that meant but I could already tell that it was something bad.

"… _W-what d-do-does that m-mean?"_ I asked, not wanting to believe what I thought that condition meant.

Oh, how naïve I was…

"…I'm a-afraid that you won't be able to co-conceive children anymore." He said, but he was now looking at me with regret.

Even though it wasn't his fault…

Even though it was just a complication of labor…

Even though it was caused by my own body…

I lashed out at him, I wanted to blame it on someone, and I chose the doctor, crying my eyes out…shouting at him, insulting him, flaying my arms everywhere as much as my weak body allowed me to…

But my boys calmed me down…

 _Why did it have to be me?_

Hugging me…

 _I would no longer be able to be another little sunshine's Okaa-san…_

Kissing me on the cheeks…

 _I only had my three baby-boys left now…_

They too were crying…

 _I'll pamper him with so much love…_

Crying for me…

 _Why would Maou-sama forbid me to give more life?_

Crying for my pain…

 _Why would he deprive me from the joy of being a mother again?_

I was heartbroken…

I remember I took my little baby from my husband's arms and hugged him against my chest with all the love that I could muster…

I promised myself that I would spoil him and pamper him with so much love…

That was the time I got pregnant with our third eldest, my third born…

My third baby-boy…

Riser…

He was a clone of his father and mother, just like his big brothers, Ufufu…

Very cute…

I spoiled him and pampered with love since he was very little, he would be my last baby after all…I bought him everything he wanted…took him everywhere he wished.

He wanted a new toy?

 _I gave him five new toys…_

He wanted to watch a rating game match?

 _I took him to ten matches…_

He didn't want to go to school?

 _I hired the best teachers to teach him at home…_

He wanted the best wife that could exist?

 _I made my husband sign a marriage contract with the Gremory family, a woman to marry my son… if they have a daughter in the future and when she reaches the age of eighteen…_

…and as a mother that was my biggest mistake…

Riser grew up arrogant, he didn't appreciate the things we gave him, and he was the nightmare of every mother in the world…

A pervert…

He just loves to ogle on woman and tries to feel the up…

And he doesn't have respect for women, which is something that I'm still trying to correct…

He thinks women's purpose are only for baby-making and for men to get satisfied…

In other words, he is on the way to grow up…

As a pig…

Scum…

Maou-sama…why…

But deep inside he is a very sweet boy and I know he will change, and I will try my hardest because he is my son and I don't want something to happen to him in the future because of his arrogance and foolishness.

That's one of the other reasons I got him a fiancée…

And hopefully this girl will help him in the future…

Being the little pervert that my little boy is, he always has dreamed of having a Peerage full of girls, all of them being part of his harem…

He even wants me and my husband to adopt a girl, so he can add her to his harem in the future…

Saying that no harem is complete without an 'imouto type girl'…

*SIGH*

I sighed loudly but luckily the doctor thought I was just thinking of the supposedly bad news that were coming…

Still…Riser is my last son, and as a mother, I would do everything in order for him to get out of his perverted ways, I would not allow that to continue in the future.

Even if he did…

I would still love him unconditionally…

That's a mother's job after all…

And I won't be able to experience that anym-

"Lady Phenex, the pregnancy test results were positive." When the doctor said that my undivided attention snapped towards him again.

I was so lost in my thought, that I hadn't even noticed that the doctor had already started talking about my results and that at some point in the conversation he had taken out a file seemingly full of paper sheets.

WHAT!?

"Wha-what did y-you ju-just say!?" I asked trembling while gripping the hem of my dress, if this was a joke it really was a cruel one.

 _It couldn't be…_

"…You are pregnant Lady Phenex."

 _It couldn't be Possible…_

"I am go-going to be a-a." I couldn't finish that sentence in fear that all of this was just a cruel joke…

The destiny Laughing at me…

A mere illusion…

A mere fantasy…

The dream mocking my existence…

 _It had been twelve years since that day…_

Seeing my distress, the doctor's serious gaze softened, and he took my hands in his.

"A mother Lady Phenex…a mother." He finished my sentence giving my hands a squeeze and reiterated that word that I had been wanting to hear…

My eyes had already watered, and the tears were just waiting for one last emotional push, to be able to run free down the path that were my cheeks…

What I wanted to experience again…

But…

"But it can't be! I w-was to-told that it wa-wasn't possible for me t-to get…" I desperately tried to deny it, not wanting to believe something that was impossible and get heartbroken again in the future.

"It's the truth Lady Phenex, there's no point in denying it. I personally ran the tests and triple checked them, when I saw that the analyzer gave the positive result for pregnancy I ran the test two more times…You are without a doubt very much pregnant." He said softly.

Ah…so those paper sheets were the tests he had taken…

With that last push the tears burst forth like water from a dam, spilling down my face…

Lowering my head my face now looking at my lap… the pearl shaped teardrops falling in my dress…

I couldn't believe it!

This was unbelievable!

"Ho-how…?" I asked, but it wasn't directed to anyone in particular.

But the doctor answered anyway, "I don't know Madame…I…I really believe that this is a miracle…This unborn child has already done the impossible." He said giving my hands one las squeeze before letting my hands go.

I lifted my head and directed my gaze at the doctor, "…How long?" I asked the doctor, wiping the tears with my hands, not caring for proper etiquette.

"I would estimate about nine weeks long." The doctor said, retaking his professional tone.

"I see…" I said, hmm… well that explained the Nausea and the exhaustion…

A big smile was now plastered in my face.

I thought for weeks that I had a case of a new devil decease...Teehee.

"Lady Phenex, I must apologize but I must take my leave, after all I have a hospital to run."

"Oh! Excuse me doctor I must have taken quite a lot of your time, I'm sorry for the inconvenience." I apologized, between his initial explanation that I didn't understood at all and me breaking down, quite some time had passed.

"Don't worry…as I have said previously, it was an honor to serve you Lady Phenex." He said while standing up and starting to rearrange the files that he had brought.

Mimicking the doctor, I stood up, fixing the wrinkles from my dress, I then proceed to guide the doctor towards the double doors of the lounge.

"Thank you so much for giving me these amazing news doctor, and again thank you so much for making time in your schedule just to bring my analysis results." I thanked the middle-aged man for the second time.

When we arrived at the door Thea was already there, we had a silent talk just with looking into each other's eyes, the warmth her eyes usually had increased ten-fold, so she simply stepped to the side while opening the door for the doctor.

"I will be leaving you the file with the analysis results." He said that, and I nodded, "I will return in four weeks to check on the baby's growth, if that is alright with you?" He said handing me the file and pausing his steps to look at me.

I extend my left hand to take said object, "Thank you doctor." Saying that I accept the file, "I would appreciate that very much doctor, we have to take good care of him…Devil babies are very special, aren't they? Ufufu." I said while placing my right hand on my stomach, caressing it fondly.

"(Chuckle) Yes they are, he or she will be part of the new generation of young devils after all…the future of the underworld."

At that I smiled widely and nodded in delight.

"I will escort you outside the castle, if you may follow me." This time Thea said, while gesturing towards the doors.

The doctor nodded at the gesture and exited the Lounge, following Thea closely who closed the door after exiting.

As soon as those doors were closed I jumped in joy and squealed in delight…

I couldn't believe it!

I was going to be a mother again!

Another baby!

I slowly walked my way shakily to the sofa; my legs were trembling feeling so weak because of all the emotions that were coursing through my body…

I was pregnant!

Oh! I am feeling so much happiness right now! I think I'll cry!

My eyes had already watered, and my lips were quivering…

And I started crying as soon as I got to the sofa crashing face-first into it…

Burying my face against one of the cushions…

As much as I tried to hold it in, it was too much, too much happiness…

The happiness came out like an uproar from my throat in the form of a scream that was silenced by the cushion…

It was too much…

 _The thought of being a mother again…_

The memories of the wretched day that I was diagnosed as infertile…

 _The day that a part of had broken into a million pieces…_

And now this miracle…

 _This opportunity that I had again been granted…_

Since that day I had been ashamed of myself, scared that my husband would discard me for another woman who could give him more heirs…

 _That he would leave me…_

Even though I had been appraised by the high-class devil society for conceiving three boys in a row, a remarkable feat for any devil, even more if you are a high-class devil and from one of the seventy-two pillars no less…

 _The perfect wife…_

In other words, I was the perfect baby-maker…

 _And as rare as it sounds… I was quite proud of it._

I am very proud of my boys after all.

But when the news of my condition reached the ears of the society, their opinion changed…

No longer was I the perfect wife… the one who conceived only males… of course I wasn't.

 _Now… I was only the infertile woman…_

Just a piece of meat, for my husband to pleasure himself…

Of course, my husband didn't see me this way and still doesn't…

He loves me very much after all.

The only respect I got now was from the Matriarchs of the underworld clans…

 _They understood my pain after all._

But now…

This beautiful being that was my unborn baby would grant me that happiness again.

As I was curled in fetal position while clutching my temporary flat stomach crying my eyes out, I didn't notice the double doors being opened and closed…

Nor did I notice the intruder's steps, closing the distance between us…

However, I did notice the soft and warm hand that touched my shoulder tenderly…

I lifted my face to look at the individual who had its hand on my shoulder to see none else than my trusted [Queen] and surrogate daughter…Thea.

-LINEBREAK-

Thea was a happy woman…

Why you ask?

Well… she just found out that she was going to be a Big sister!

Even though Riser was born when she was ten-years-old, she never really was close to him, and at that time she wasn't that close to her master or should she call her, her mother, yes…even though not legally, she considered Reina Phenex as her mother or her 'Mama' as she would sometimes call her. And why wasn't she close to Riser you ask?

Well, to put it simply the boy was on his way to be a pig…

A major douchebag…

…If he wasn't one already…

The boy didn't see her as more than a mere slave… a pretty piece of meat…

He once asked his mother if she could 'lend' her for some nights when he was older!

What a pig!

The kid is currently only eleven years old, how bad is he going to get when he becomes a horny teenager, when he gets needy.

And he will…

She didn't even want to imagine…

Of course, that stunt costed him a slap in the face, courtesy of Reina-sama.

' _But still Reina-sama forgave him in no time.'_ Thea thought bitterly, _'Seriously… she spoils him too much, she should be harsher, (sigh), she is to kind and soft with her children…specially raiser.'_ But green-headed maid's bitter thoughts were replaced by happy thoughts and a big warm smile.

Thea was currently walking through the main hall of The Phenex castle, she had just guided the doctor the castle's gates and was now heading to her mistress's private launch…She had to congratulate her surrogate mother and celebrate big time!

She was going to be an Onee-chan after all!

Thea kept walking and had reached one of the main corridors of the castle until the Green-haired beauty arrived at the front of a pair of doors that had squares arranged in a ripple pattern carved in as decoration and knocked on it.

But there was no response…the Head-maid was about to knock on the door again when she heard some faint sobbing.

Getting closer to the door she heard it clearly…someone was crying behind those doors.

It was her mistress…

Without waiting for response, she opened the door and quickly closed it casting a silencing spell on the room, not wanting any other maid that passed by to hear anything that was happening inside the room.

The sobbing was louder and clear now that the Head maid was inside the room.

The Phenex Matriarch's [Queen] started walking towards the crying sounds and found her mother figure laying on the sofa in fetal position with her face shoved against one of the sofa's cushions, it really surprised it that even though the cushion was silencing her weeping she could still hear it outside the room.

Smiling warmly, she gently put her right hand on the older woman's shoulder, causing said woman to lift her face to look at the person that was disturbing her crying.

-LINEBREAK-

"Thea..." I said in a low voice, prompting the Green-haired woman's smile to widen.

"Congratulations Mama… I'm so happy for you!" My [Queen] exclaimed brightly, I loved it when she called me that…

This caused me to launch towards her, wrapping my arms around my surrogate daughter in a tight hug, which was quickly returned by the younger woman.

After half an hour of congratulations and happy thoughts of being a mother and a big sister, the two buxom women broke the hug, smiles still on their beautiful faces.

Wiping the remaining tears from my eyes with a napkin that my [Queen] had dutifully handed to me I broke the silence first, "Thea I want you to summon my husband, Ruval and Reini for dinner…oh! And tell my sons to bring their girlfriends…" I said and my [Queen] nodded, "Also… tell them that refusing is not an option, and if Reini tries to resist… tell him that I will freeze his trust fund for a year."

' _Yes, Ruval always visits when I ask him, so he will not present a problem and Reini is also covered… fufu… he will get a heart attack if his trust fund is frozen.'_

' _Genius… Teehee.'_ I thought, smirking inwardly.

"Hai, Reina-sama." She accepted the task with a nod of her head, "Is there anything else that is required of me?" Thea asked entering her maid persona, both of her hands clasped together near the hem of her maid uniform, though I could clearly see her smirk.

"Yes… make sure to coordinate the dinner preparations with the Head Chef, we are having a feast tonight, the occasion demands it after all." I said, and my surrogate daughter nodded again, "Also… you will be joining us for dinner tonight, _musume_." When I said this, Thea's eyes widened as big as saucers and tears were starting to pool in the corners of her eyes.

This was the first time I told her to join the family for dinner… if my son's little girlfriends could join us for dinner then so could my surrogate daughter.

This was also the first time I had called her daughter directly, some time ago I told her that she could see me as her mother and call me Okaa-san when it was just the two of us.

And she started calling me 'Mama', oh that made me so happy!

But I had never changed my form of addressing her…

Well, that was changing today…

I opened my arms to receive her in a hug which she took with no hesitation, I pressed her face against my chest smothering her between my breasts… I could feel her tears as they flowed down the valley of my breasts and into my dress wetting it slightly wet, but I didn't care as I was holding my daughter while caressing her back and head and I just held her there.

We separated from the hug a couple of minutes later and Thea left the room making me the only person in the lounge, not before cleaning the tears that marred her immaculate cheeks with the napkin she had previously handed to me, to complete the tasks that were required of her.

I also had to prepare for dinner, so I left the Lounge and headed towards my personal quarters, ' _I have to look my best… I should also get my daughter a fine dress…hmmm.'_ I thought with my head slightly tilted to the side and my index finger against my chin, as I walked through the elegant corridors of the Phenex castle.

' _This night is going to be memorable, ufufu.'_ I thought happily, a bright smile etched on my face.

Yes… memorable indeed.

-LINEBREAK-

*…She will do what!?* A tall young man with medium length blond hair tied into a low ponytail said through a magic circle.

He was currently seated in an office chair in front of a large desk inside of what could be described as a medium-sized office which had everything neatly organized, by the look of the papers, pens and the turned-on computer that was on the desk, one could tell that the young man had been working before receiving the call.

He was a young man that appeared to be in his early twenty's

This man wasn't considered in the bishounen category but was a bit handsome…

A rugged handsome type…

His tall body is lean, but his muscles are not very much developed so you could tell he doesn't work out regularly…

His medium length blond hair was complimented by a pair of beautiful blue eyes…

He has a bisque skin tone which is unblemished…

He is currently wearing a white dressing shirt with the sleeves rolled up, tucked in a pair of navy blue slacks which were tied firmly around his waist by a black belt with a golden buckle, finishing the outfit he was wearing a pair of light brown wing tip dress shoes.

*She will freeze your trust fund for a year… if you don't show up for dinner that is.* Responded a feminine voice through the magic circle.

*Ugh! Alright… I'll be there for dinner…* With a cry of frustration the man relented, *Is there anything else Thea?* The blond man asked almost fearfully.

*Actually…there is…* The woman now identified as Thea answered to the query rather quickly.

*Oh boy, what now…(sigh)…okay shoot.* The asked with his palm against his forehead.

*Reina-sama Requested that you bring that little girlfriend of yours.* Thea said in an amused tone.

The blond young man banged his forehead against the desk and groaned in frustration grabbing his hair tightly with both hands.

' _(Groan) How the hell… (sigh).'_ The blond man thought, groaning and sighing were the only things that the green-haired maid could hear through the communication circle.

*…Is that a yes, Reini-sama?* Asked the woman through the magic circle.

*No…no! How does she even know in the first place! We have just started dating abou-* The blond man now identified as Reini, the second son of the noble house of Phenex tried to say but to no avail.

*Three months ago…correct?* Interrupted the green-haired woman, finishing the sentence for the blond man.

*Yeah, about three months a-, wait a minute! How the hell do you know that!?* Asked the blond man frantically, separating his forehead from the desk and slamming his hands against his desk.

*Reina-sama told me.* Replied the female coolly.

' _Ugh! How the hell!'_ The blond thought frustrated.

*(Sigh)…How?* Was the only thing that the blond asked, covering his face with both hands.

' _I'm not even sure that I want to know…'_ The blond man thought, scared of how his mother could've found out about his relationship.

*Reina-sama and myself saw the two of you together a month ago, Reina-sama wanted to give you a surprise visit and we found you doing things…* At that Reini banged his head against the desk again, *Obviously we retired after seeing… such events, later that day Reina-sama asked me to investigate this lady…*

This caused another groan and another bang against the desk, *Do not worry Reini-sama, I just investigated the minimal things… her adress, family background, medical records, penal records and the like…*

 _More groaning and another bang…_

' _The fuck!?'_ Thought the young man, _'How the fuck is that minimal! C'mon mom!'_

*The next day Reina-sama approached Sheila-san…*

 _More groaning and another bang…_

*She told her that she approves her as your lover, but should at least wait until you two are married to have children…*

 _More groaning and another bang…_

*But then said that having grandkids soon would be delightful…*

 _More groaning and another bang…_

*They became good friends rather quickly if I might add.*

' _At least that's good, wouldn't want my girlfriend and mother to not get along.'_ He thought, who knows what his mother would have done if she didn't approve.

*I guess that's a good thing.* Reini then sighed, he still didn't know what to think of this, why didn't she tell him that his mother had approach-

*Your mother asked her not to…if you are wondering.* Said the maid suddenly.

' _The fuck!? Can she read minds or something!?.'_ He thought a little bit creeped out.

*Let's get back on track Reini-sama… do you accept the invitation?* Asked the maid for what felt like the hundredth time.

*I don't even have an option, do I?* He asked while rubbing his face furiously with both hands.

*No, you do not… Dinner will be served at eight o'clock, dress properly for the occasion, I trust your companion will also dress properly, with her coming from the house of lion tamers, I believe it shouldn't be a problem.*

The house of Lion tamers… Formally known as the Vapula household, one of the remaining seventy-two pillar of the underworld.

A family known for having an extreme affinity with lions, being able to control and befriend them with ease, it is said that some members can even talk with lions, but said trait is extremely rare.

*(Sigh) Alright I will be there… however I can't talk for Sheila, she can make her own decisions you know...* The blond man said trying to supposedly defend his lover's freedom, but it was along the lines of 'she may not appear because she is free to do what she wants' bullshit.

*Don't try to make excuses Reini-sama… if there is a problem I will invite her persona-*

*No! I'll tell her alright? Just, just tell mother I will be there.*

*Very well Reini-sama, we shall be waiting for your arrival, have a nice day.* And just like that the green-haired maid ended the call.

"Damnit…" Reini said with one arm crossed and pinching the bridge of his nose with the other hand.

' _Oh boy, I have to tell Sheila now… great! Ask her to meet my parents... Ugh! Might as well put a ring on her finger! But I'm curious, what could be so important that mother had to threaten me like that, she has never done that before…'_

' _I'll have to wait and see.'_ And with that Reini Phenex resumed his work with a faster pace, he had get out of work early after all…

-LINEBREAK-

It's nighttime and I, Reynard Phenex, have returned from a meeting with Lords Gremory and Sitri, and am in the Phenex castle, more specifically in the room I share with my wife, preparing for tonight's dinner.

Earlier today I received a call from my wife's [Queen], saying that my wife required everyone's presence for tonight because she had some very important news to tell.

What could be so important so important that she couldn't tell me through a communication circle, or moreover that required the presence of our sons?

…. And the presence of their girlfriends?

My wife would usually receive me in the main hall or if I was lucky naked in our room…

But there was no sweet welcome today, I hadn't even seen her at all!

Wait…

*GASP*

Surely, she wasn't going to dump me in front of everyone right?

She hadn't found a better man, right?

A doctor maybe?

No! If she did, I doubt it would be a doctor… probably a-

' _No! She wouldn't! She is not like that! She would never betray me!'_ I thought, shaking my head side to side as I finished buttoning the clothes I had selected for the night.

Besides… I don't think she would dump me in front of everyone.

She isn't dying, is she?

' _No! there is no way!'_

I walked towards the full-length mirror in the walking closet to have a final look of my attire.

The navy blue noble clothes highlighted my ocean blue eyes…

The attire's golden embroideries were complimented by my blond hair…

The clothes in general highlighted the musculature of my tall lean body…

Yes… an attire worthy of the Phenex clan's patriarch.

Even though I was taught humbleness and I taught it to my two first sons, I can't help but feel like clothes are a very important part of my title, I've always had a thing for clothes, thing which none of my sons inherited from me.

After making sure my attire was unblemished I looked at the time, "I still have thirty more minutes before dinner starts…hmm… I'll go check on Riser." Grabbing my pocket watch from my nightstand I exited my room, heading towards my third son's room, _'I have good news for him after all.'_

-LINEBREAK-

Having been notified by one of the maids that my two eldest had just arrived I, Reina Phenex, am heading towards the castle's main hall to welcome them as a mother and tonight's dinner host should.

As I walked through the corridors of the castle I couldn't help but smile thinking of the surprise she had for her family.

Those happy thoughts then shifted towards my daughter, today she would officially join the family, I had already talked about the matter with my husband and he accepted rather rapidly, I always knew he had a soft spot for my [Queen].

"Ara, Ruval…Reini. Welcome home." I said as I arrived at the castle's main hall, standing there were my two eldest who had their respective companions linked through their right arms.

Like proper gentlemen…I taught them well…

Ruval was wearing a burgundy nobleman attire which suited his handsome features and blue eyes well, he had left his spiky blonde hair as it was…messy, but it didn't look inappropriate, it suited him very well.

His companion was a beautiful fair-skinned blonde-haired woman with onyx eyes, her long hair was tied in a low ponytail, she was wearing a purple slip dress that reached just above her knees, the dress showed a nice portion of her creamy white neckline but little of her D-cup bosom, her feet were covered by a pair of black pumps.

Her outfit suited her bold style and gave her a sexy look.

The next couple was formed by Reini and his companion.

Reini was wearing a navy-blue nobleman attire which suited his rugged handsome looks and his blue eyes well, his medium-length straight hair is tied in a low ponytail as always.

Reini's companion is a beautiful fair-skinned brown-haired woman with pink eyes, her wavy hair reached her shoulders giving a beautiful look, she was wearing a peach pouf dress that reached her mid-thigh, the dress showed a little of her neckline a not a portion of her D-cup bosom, her feet were covered by a pair of beige ankle strap heels.

The outfit gave her a reserved yet sexy look which suited her very well.

"Mother, we are back." Both greeted me, separating themselves from their companions they both gave me a hug which I reciprocated with delight.

After separating from the hug my gaze shifted towards the two beautiful girls that came with my sons.

"Kisha…" I smiled warmly towards her, she is Ruval's girlfriend and [Queen], Kisha Abaddon is her name, she comes from one of the families of Extra Demons, The Abaddon house…known for their especial bloodline called Power of Hole.

"…Sheila…" My warm gaze was now directed towards the brown-haired girl, she is Reini's girlfriend and co-worker, Sheila Vapula is her name, she comes from the house of Vapula, one of the remaining seventy-two pillars…known for taming lions.

"…It's so good to see you two again." I said giving both a hug.

"It's so good to see you again Reina-sama."

"It's been a while Reina-san."

Responded Kisha and Sheila, I have told Kisha several times that she could call me without the -sama suffix but she insisted that she was still Ruval's servant…I inwardly sighed at that, at least it was an upgrade from 'Lady Phenex'.

Sheila on the other hand is very open and carefree like Reini. She still uses the -san suffix but she told me that she would stop using it when we get closer and I was perfectly content with that.

"Is father already here?" The one who asked was Ruval.

"He is, he arrived about an hour ago sweetie." I responded kindly.

"What about our little brother? I haven't seen him in a while." This time it was Reini.

"He is with your Father, they should already be ready for dinner." I answered Reini.

"Oh! I am so excited to meet him! I haven't seen much kids in the high-class society, I bet he is super cute!" Chirped Sheila happily.

' _Oh, you're going to love the surprise I have for all of you, fufu.'_ I thought, also super excited about the prospect of a little kid running around the castle laughing happily and it will become a reality soon.

"If I were you, I wouldn't hold my breath honey." Said Ruval while stifling a chuckle.

This caused a chuckle from the two brothers and the blonde girl.

' _Hey, that's your brother Ruval!'_ I thought while pouting inwardly, he was just a little pervert…

…Just a little, right?

"What? Why is that? He is just a kid, I bet he is just a little angel." Said Sheila in an indignant tone.

"More like a little devil…literally and figuratively."

' _He's not so bad… '_

…Is he?

"(cough) Riser-sama tends to get a little touchy-feely with the ladies…" This time it was Kisha who said that, although she was at least polite about it.

' _W-w-what!? That's not entirely true!'_

' _Well…she has been groped before by Riser'_ Damnit but still…

"I bet you will want to knock his teeth out by the end of the night… hahaha!" That comment erupted laughs from the two brothers and a small chuckle from Kisha… though Sheila was still lost and was looking mortified.

Okay, that was enough, he might be a little pervert, but he was still my baby.

"Enough! I will not stand by as you speak of your brother like that!" When I said this they immediately shut their mouths.

"Am. I. Clear?" They just lowered their heads in shame while the two girls just stood by the sides and I could tell that they were feeling very uncomfortable.

The ashamed brothers were opening their mouths to say something, but I lifted my hand in a 'stop' gesture to silence them, "Keep it to yourselves…you should be ashamed! I know he has his faults but so do you and don't get me even started because you to don't give a damn about clan business while Riser does have interest, who knows… he might take the heir position from you some day."

*COUGH* *COUGH*

Coughing into my fist I turned to look at the two young ladies that were seeing our exchange uncomfortably, "Please forgive my foolish _Children_ , they tend to open their mouths unnecessarily, they judge their brother and they are never here for him because they are after their own selfish, foolish dreams."

How ridiculous!

' _One wanting to fight in the rating games like a fool because he wants to be on the spotlight while being the clan heir and the other ditching clan business because it's 'boring', they may be my sons, but Riser also is.'_

I could see that my two sons were shocked at my little outburst, and that they were a little hurt, but they didn't dare to say anything.

"Now…dinner will be served any moment now, follow me please."

And without another word I guided them towards the castle's dining room.

I hope things lighten up during dinner…

-LINEBREAK-

Dinner had just been served and I, Riser Phenex, am currently sitting next to my mother on the dining table.

Now…this was a rare situation because usually Reini nii-san sat next to mother, being the second son of the family.

And me being the third son, got to seat next to Ruval nii-san who being the first child got to seat to father's right side.

Father being the head of the family sat at the table's head.

For example, let's say there was a fourth child in the family, his seat would be next to Reini nii-san.

And so on and so forth…

Hmmm…maybe Reini nii-san got into a fight with mother.

My brothers had brought very beautiful women as company…

I already knew that Kisha-san was Ruval nii-san's [Queen] and lover but, I didn't know that… apparently Reini nii-san also had a girlfriend.

Both are very beautiful women but, I wouldn't try anything on them because they belong to my brothers, I would never do that, I might be a pervert, but I am not a home-breaker and will never be.

Both women were sitting at the right of their respective boyfriends.

Another rare thing was that my mother's [Queen] was dining with us tonight… what was a servant doing with us, high-class devils?

Moreover…she was sitting next to me…how distasteful.

Nobody said anything anyways…we all knew that she is like the daughter mother never had.

Back to the situation…

I am just a twelve-year-old kid but, even I could tell that the atmosphere was very tense, I looked at my dad asking the silence question of 'what is going on' but he just shook his head, (sigh) what a coward…

Luckily mother was the one that broke the silence, "Darling, how was your meeting with Lords Gremory and Sitri?"

' _Oh, there are some good news, (chuckle).'_ I had to stifle the chuckle that wanted to exit my mouth.

"It went quite well actually, they both had some very good news." My father was suddenly excited, and I knew why.

"Really? How so?"

Everybody just listened with interest, very few things got my father excited like that.

"It seems that Venelana-dono and Siena-dono are with child."

My father replied, and everybody stopped eating…I couldn't control my chuckle this time.

"W-w-what!?"

"N-no way!"

"Both of them!?"

"A-a-amazing….so the two houses will have heirs now."

"B-b-babies!"

"W-w-what? S-siena and Ve-venelana are going to have…a b-baby?"

Thea, Ruval nii-san, Kisha-san and Reini nii-san shouted in disbelief.

Sheila-san squeaked…. Weird woman, what's so special about babies.

My mother looked surprised and…excited?

I would have thought that she would be a bit sad…I knew of her condition and it saddened me that I wouldn't be able to have a little brother or sister.

My father joined me in the chuckling and then he calmed everyone down.

"Yes…the Gremory and Sitri clan's will now have heirs… it seems that they both are just two weeks long."

"Finally, they have been trying for quite some time already, I'm so happy for them." My mother said with a smile on her face while holding her stomach.

The sight made my heart ache…

I hate it that mother can't conceive any more children…children are her joy, that's why I promised myself to have a harem.

I want to give mother lots of grandchildren…

I even asked of her to give me the best wife of them all, a wife that could give her lots of grandchildren and will spend time with mother…

A wife that will go shopping with mother…

Drink the afternoon tea…

She must be beautiful…

Mother should only be with beautiful people…she deserves the best after all…

She must be elegant like mother…Mother is an elegant and sophisticated woman, she needs someone that understands her…

A kind and loving woman… just like mother

I want to give mother the perfect daughter…

She deserves the best after all…

I grabbed the hand that she still had on the table and squeezed it, she turned to look towards me and smiled beautifully and giving me small nod in appreciation.

"Those are quite wonderful news, aren't they?" Ruval nii-san said.

"Indeed, hopefully this new generation will take the devils to greatness." Father said with a warm smile.

"We already had the Bael heiress, the Agares heiress, the Astaroth heir, the Glasya-Labolas heir, but now also the Gremory and Sitri heirs… this generation seems quite promising…" Sheila-san was the one who talked this time while grabbing her chin in a thinking position.

"Yes…the siblings of our Yondai-Maou, it's quite exciting isn't it?" Kisha said.

"Who knows they might not be the only ones." Mother said suddenly.

Everybody looked at her with raised eyebrows but didn't mention anything.

' _Hmm…I hadn't thought about it; my future wife will be the younger sister of Sirzechs-sama…'_

Thinking about it made me smile, she would be the perfect wife…

The perfect daughter for mother…

"And if the Gremory and Sitri heirs are women, they will be beautiful when they grow up…" Reini nii-san said, which was very true.

"Oh, yes. They will be quite the catch, (chuckle) a pair of heartbreakers." Father said causing everyone to laugh.

"Yes, if the Gremory heiress looks anything like Venelana-sama and the Sitri heiress looks anything like Serafall-sama they along the Agares Heiress will be the most sought out women of the underworld when they grow up." Sheila-san said.

Then Ruval nii-san talked.

"It's a miracle that you didn't negotiate for their hands in marriage father."

"I have actually…"

This of course gained the attention of everyone in the table, well the ones that didn't knew…

"With whom?"

I could tell that Reni nii-san was anxious, I don't know if he wants to take more than one wife in the future, but judging by the looks on Sheila-san's face I would say no…

I hate whipped people, how can they let themselves be controlled by women?

"If the Gremory's have a daughter, she will be married to Riser when she reaches the age of eighteen."

This caused everyone who didn't knew to look at me; meaning: Ruval nii-san, Reini nii-san, Kisha-san and Sheila-san.

"W-what!?" was the common shout resounding through the dining room and I couldn't help but smirk smugly, I could tell that my brothers were jealous of me.

Of course, their girlfriends were most displeased about it… they might be beautiful but the Sitri and Gremory heiresses would be angelical beings in terms of beauty.

After the commotion calmed down Reini nii-san asked another question.

"What about the Sitri's?"

"They haven't decided yet…"

Oh, that's a lie and you know it father!

"More like they didn't deem any of you two worthy, hahahaha!"

This of course gained me the fulminating gaze of both of my brothers.

"What are you trying to say brat!"

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?"

Ruval nii-san and Reini nii-san both shouted furious at my comment.

"You two relax will you, besides it serves you two right." Mother intervened our little quarrel.

'Serves you two right? I knew it! Something must have happened before.

Mother them gave a warning look.

The 'Stop it or I will smack the shit out of you when the guests leave' look.

After that, dinner passed rather rapidly and dessert was served.

"Okaa-san…" I said, calling her that way because I knew she didn't liked being called with the -sama suffix, "I think we all forgot that you wanted to tell us some news."

When I said this, she made an 'o' shape with her mouth when realization struck her.

She elegantly cleaned her mouth and then cleared her throat to gain everybody's attention.

"Yes…thank you honey…" She said while rubbing my head with affection causing me to smile, "Everybody I have an announcement to make."

When she got everyone attention she started, "Over the past weeks, I have been feeling sick…" that caused our eyes to widen…what the hell does she mean by that!

"What are you saying Reina!" My father shouted outraged, while the rest of us were just in silence.

My mother took my father's left hand in hers and gave it a reassuring squeeze, while I took her left hand with my right hand, my mother turned to look at me and smiled reassuringly but even then, I didn't allow her hand to leave my grasp.

' _Please… do not let her be sick… do not take my mother away from me.'_ I am freaking out right now!

My mother is such a good person, she can't be sick!

Devil's diseases are usually all lethal…If she has been feeling sick for weeks then that means…

But I was soon eased by a person I didn't expect, it was Thea…

She had her hand on my shoulder and was smiling warmly at me…it seems as she knows something I don't, it makes sense, she is Mother's [Queen] after all.

So…I took comfort on that.

"Please sweethearts don't worry, it's nothing bad…nothing bad at all."

"How do you not expect us to worry mother?" Ruval nii-san said, and I totally agreed with him.

How could we not be worried about you?

"Let me finish sweetheart…" She said, and we nodded, "I consulted it with Siena and she sent me one of her best doctors…" Father looked hurt when she said that, but I understand mother, she didn't want father or us to worry about her, "He analyzed me and brought the results today…" We all held our breaths at that moment, but then she gave us the brightest smile that I had ever seen on her, "The test for pregnancy gave positive results…it looks like a little ray of light made a miracle…I'm going to be a mother again."

My mom was pregnant!

How did it happen!

"What!?"

"How!?"

"Oh! That's wonderful Reina-sama!"

"A baby!"

"Love…it's n-not a joke is it?"

Ruval nii-san, Reini nii-san, Kisha-san, Sheila-san and Father all expressed their surprise in different ways, but I just sat there in silence…

A baby…

I was going to be a big brother!

Brother or Sister I didn't care!

He or she wasn't even born yet but I already cared for him or her…

My Father stood up leaving all etiquette and took mother in his arms, I also stood up and hugged my mother tightly…we were soon followed by my brothers along with their girlfriends who stood up to congratulate mother.

Father was smiling a lot, it was quite a rare sight but even I was smiling at the news.

He kept telling mother that she was the best woman any man could wish for and there was a lot of kissing involved between them.

Eww… wait no… I'll have to do that to give mom some grandkids right?

Hehehe…

Anyways…

Really…mother is the best.

Mother is currently crying…she must be so happy, I knew she sometimes looked down on herself for not being able to give Father more children…I am so happy that she is happy again.

Thank you, my little sibling, you are not even born yet but you have caused so much happiness already.

"Mother that's great!"

"I am so happy for you mother!"

"Another sibling in the family…things are definitely going to get livelier from now on…"

"I hope we have another brother, it's going to be great now that we are older, and we can buy him all the cool stuff!"

My brothers were saying to mother… yeah having a little brother would be cool, I would teach him how to woo the ladies when he grew older.

After a while of talking and congratulation came the questions…

"Honey you have no Idea of how happy you have made me but, how did it happen?" When father asked this we all looked mother, it was true how did it happen? She was diagnosed as infertile when I was born, so how could it be possible?

"I have no idea…" we looked at her confused, "There's no medical explanation for it… it was a miracle, my little baby is a miracle worker already."

Father wrapped his arms around mother tenderly and caressed her stomach while kissing mother…again.

"(Chuckle) As expected of a son of mine." Father said which made mother laugh.

"When is my little sibling coming?" I asked excitedly.

Mother looked at me and chuckled, "Well, someone is excited huh?"

"Of course! I'm not the youngest anymore and I'll get to teach him all sorts of stuff!" I replied excitedly.

"What do you mean him? It could be a she." Mother said.

"Eeeh? No way…I'm having a little brother!"

There's no way I was having a sister! How was I supposed to teach my sibling my ways if it was a girl?

It would have a little brother! Definitely!

Well, I would have to wait and see….

-LINEBREAK-

It was a peaceful night and the Phenex family was currently waiting patiently outside the Patriarch and Matriarch's personal quarters, why you ask?

Well…Reina Phenex, the matriarch of the Phenex Clan was currently in labor. The baby's birth was originally scheduled in four days, but it seemed that the newest member of the family wanted to get out of his mother's belly and come out to the world as soon as possible, what an impatient baby.

Thirty-one weeks has passed since the night that the Phenex matriarch made the announcement that she was with child and a lot of things had passed in that extent of time. Oh, and were they very interesting things.

"FUUUUUUUCK!" The shout caused the people outside the room to flinch.

"I-is that r-really mother?" The third son of the family asked with his eyes wide, it was the first time that he heard his mother cursing.

"GET THIS THING OUT OF MEEEEE!" Another shout…

"Y-yeah, it was t-the s-same when you were b-born Riser." Answered the Eldest, Ruval.

"Shit's getting p-pretty intense inside there." The second son was scared but, not of his mother but of the fact that his lover wanted to have children on the future.

He wouldn't be able to deal with this kind of shit…

"Y-yeah…" Was all the youngest of the three could muster.

The three brothers were waiting outside their parent's room waiting till the doctors and nurses gave them the green light to enter the room. Accompanying them were Kisha, Sheila, and Thea."

Thea had been officially recognized as family by the Phenex clan, although not legally she was now considered a member of the family but, even then she refused to drop her position as the Head maid of the Phenex clan. When asked why she stated that she wanted to be like her beloved Grayfia-sama, this of course caused sweat drops from the men and looks of understanding and respect from the women.

The women of the Underworld really loved the ultimate [QUEEN]…

"PUULL IT OOUT NOOOOW! IT'S RIPPING MY PUSSY APAAAART!"

"Will it hurt that much?" The question from Sheila caused Reini's face to go blank…

What does she mean with 'Will'!?

"Why isn't father calming mother down?" Riser asked the group of older people, why couldn't his father help his own wife relax?

"I don't think…" Thea started but was interrupted by an ear-piercing scream.

"DON'T FUCKING TELL ME TO RELAX! IT'S ALL YOUR FAULT YOU SON OF A BITCH!" This particular insult that was directed towards the Phenex patriarch caused all of them to widen their eyes a little but what made open their eyes as wide as saucers and their jaws to drop… was the sound of flesh hitting flesh…

"Aaargh!" That was the cry of the Phenex patriarch as he was sent crashing into the wall thanks to the punch he had received in the face, courtesy of his wife.

The men outside the room were squirming like little girls, they were thanking Satan that their family was blessed with regenerative abilities.

"…that's a good idea…" and Thea finished saying.

"Is f-father d-dead?" The youngest sibling asked with a shaking voice, his hands were shaking…what kind of monster had possessed his sweet and caring mother?

"Nah…he'll be fine." Reini said.

"No worries Riser, our father is a Phenex remember?" When the eldest said this they all sighed in relief, their father was a Phenex, their mother could chop his head off and he would be just fine.

That caused shivers to run down their spines…

Meanwhile, the women were having another conversation…

"What do you girls think the baby will be? Boy or Girl? I hope it's a boy…I already have a sister." Kisha said.

"A baby girl! I want a baby sister! Although a baby brother would be soooo cute, then we would have a little sister when he gets a little girlfriend (giggle) or who knows… maybe multiple little sisters, then we could go shopping or to the spa it will be awesome." Sheila said with gleaming eyes, she really liked the idea of having lots of little sisters.

"Yes… I want a baby brother too! I so want to play matchmaker when he grows up, or maybe get to be the protective onee-chan and scare the little bitches away!" Thea said.

"But… wouldn't he hate us if we scare his girlfriend away?" When Kisha said that the other two women widened their eyes and tears started forming in their eyes.

"Nooooooo… I don't want him to hate his onee-chan!" Thea said, she had been waiting for this moment for a long time…she didn't want his little brother to hate her.

"Me neither!" Sheila said.

It looked like they were about to cry…

The three girls had gotten so much closer during this last thirty-one weeks. The night when Reina told the family that she was with child everyone had been delighted by the news, specially the women of the family. So, Reynard Phenex asked his two older sons to come back home during their mother's pregnancy, so they could help her with everything she needed.

The two men quickly accepted, the pregnant woman was their mother and the baby inside her was their little brother, so of course they would help, children in the underworld are treasured and even more so for them because that baby was a Phenex, a very precious child and they knew it.

Ruval's peerage logically came to the main castle with him logically, they had to be close to their master because they were all still low-class devils except for Kisha who is a high-class devil herself, but she still joined them even though she didn't have to, and it was for obvious reasons….

 _Firstly…_

She wanted to see a pregnancy with her own eyes, it is an extremely rare sight for devils. Even though she knew she had a little sister because she heard it from his love, who had the resources to keep her updated with her house's news, she has never met her since she abandoned her house to join the love of her life.

Her baby sister was just one year old…

She must be such a cutie with her chubby face, hands and feet…

She longed to see her…

Her heart ached for that moment…

 _Secondly…_

Well…she didn't like the idea of being separated from the love of her life…

As for Sheila… she simply asked if she could join as well because 'She wanted to see how her little sibling grew in her momma's belly' of course everyone sweat-dropped at this…She really loved babies.

So, since they started living in the Phenex castle the three always stayed close to Reina when they didn't have any duties and naturally they befriended Thea who was always at Reina's side being said woman's [Queen], their friendship blossomed beautifully into a sisterly bond… going as far as…

Eating together while talking about baby names…

Bathing together while talking about baby names…

And staying until very late at night talking about baby names…

They were already imagining their perfect lives with their little sibling… who wasn't even born yet…

But their rambling was cut short though…

"Wait, don't get so ahead of yourselves, we don't even know if it's going to even be a boy." Reini said with a sweat-drop that was shared with his two brothers. This caused the girls to snap out of their daydream and they adopted a sheepish expression, the three of them rubbed the back of their heads while smiling and chuckling awkwardly.

And the second son of the Phenex clan was right, they couldn't determinate the sex of their little sibling…it wasn't possible for the doctors… and they had gotten one hell of a surprise when they found out why…

Eight weeks after the night were Reina revealed that she was with child, the doctor came back for the baby's and Reina's second check-up. True to his words, the doctor came back after four weeks for the first check-up and was now returning for the second check-up and that one was rather special and had the whole family excited because they would be able to know the baby's sex.

But then… the doctor started furrowing his brows, pursing his lips and narrowing his eyes in what was a clear expression of confusion, all this while examining Reina's belly. This of course made Reina and her family uneasy, what could possibly cause confusion to one of the best doctors that the underworld could offer?

They thought that surely it had to be something bad…

But before they could let their emotions free and start freaking out, the doctor's expression turned into one of utter shock, his face mimicking one of a person that had just been told that he had won the lottery…

Naturally, questions were rapidly fired…the family wanted to know if there was something wrong with the baby or the mother…

And they were utterly surprised by the answer…

 _-FLASHBACK-_

" _What's wrong doctor? Tell us please."_

" _Are my wife and child fine, doctor?"_

" _Is my baby brother okay?!"_

" _Is everything okay?"_

 _Reina, Reynard, Riser and Thea were the first to ask the doctor in a rapid manner almost making him dizzy because of the nonstop talking, Ruval and Reini joined by their girlfriends also started asking questions a minute later… of course the doctor couldn't answer any question if they kept this up, so he calmed them down._

" _Everyone, please settle down…there's nothing wrong with the baby or Lady Phenex..."_

 _At this Reina Phenex perked up and excitedly asked, "So, is my baby okay? Is it going to be a boy or a gi-" but was interrupted by none other than the doctor…?_

" _I didn't finish, Lady Phenex…" the doctor said as he raised both hands in a 'calm down' gesture, "…To answer your first question, yes, your baby is completely healthy…and…well, (chuckle), I can only say that your baby is full of surprises…that is why I cannot answer your second question."_

" _What do you mean by 'full of surprises' doctor? And what does it have to do with the sex of my baby? It doesn't make any sense." The pregnant woman asked while still lying on her bed._

 _The doctor looked at every single member of the family and sighed deeply before he answered, "(Sigh) To put it bluntly…the baby doesn't let me…"_

" _W-what? H-how is t-that even p-possible… it's just a baby…" The baby's mother asked as she along the rest of the family were utterly confused._

" _Let me explain you all…" When the doctor said this everybody nodded slowly, "When devils are forming inside their mother's womb they instinctively form a barrier around themselves with their demonic powers to protect themselves from any danger that may come from the outside, that's the reason why ultrasound devices are useless in devils…" As he said this everyone nodded, this was common knowledge in the devil society, "So we medics use our own demonic powers to analyze the growing devils, this of course takes us years of years to learn but, even then we have our limitations…"_

 _Seeing that the group of people understood his explanation, he continued, "…(Sigh), there is some information that was decided to be kept a secret from the devil society…knowledge that only the current four great Satans and a handful of people know."_

 _When the doctor said this everyone widened their eyes in shock…_

 _Questions formulating rapidly in everybody's heads…_

 _A secret? Why would something related to pregnancy be kept as a secret?_

" _What is it? What does it have to do with my child?" The one who asked was the Phenex Patriarch, shocked that he had not been told as one of the pillars heads._

"… _In my lifetime I have only seen two cases like this one…this particular condition in which the baby cannot be seen by our medical techniques is due to the high amounts of raw power that the baby used to form the barrier around itself…this means that this baby has been blessed with tremendous powers…no…" As the doctor said this he stood up from the chair he was offered and looked towards the ceiling, "…terrifying powers would be the proper term."_

" _These two cases are considered as anomalies, devils that surpass the boundaries…"_

 _This left the entire family speechless, this had not happened with any of the first three sons, that meant that this baby's potential far surpassed theirs._

 _Moreover… the doctor said he had only seen two cases like this in his lifetime…_

" _S-so do-does that m-mean t-that h-he or she w-will be a p-powerful devil?"_

 _The doctor gave a dry chuckle at the question, "Oh ma'am, you have no idea…" He said while trailing off, they really had no idea of how big this was…_

 _Even the doctor himself couldn't believe that this was happening again…_

 _Another one of them…_

 _Another gift from Lilith…_

 _He had to inform this to Sirzechs-sama and Ajuka-sama…_

 _He was cut short from his musings when the people in the room started asking questions._

" _I-is there a-another devil with this condition in this generation of devils?" The one who asked was Reynard Phenex, he looked shocked on the outside but on the inside, he was delighted and overly excited…_

 _His son or daughter will be the future of the underworld, he couldn't be prouder…_

 _His child would take the house of Phenex to greatness._

" _No, as of this moment I can assure all of you that this one will be the strongest…Not even the Bael heiress was blessed with such power…" Now that made them widen their eyes in surprise, "…and the Gremory and Sitri heirs haven't showed any early signs, so I deem it unlikely."_

 _When the doctor Informed them, everyone seemed pleased with the news and were clueless of who were these two-mysterious people, but two of them were already having an idea of who the doctor was talking about._

 _Lord and Lady Phenex were looking into each other's eyes, both thinking along the same lines…_

 _Two extremely powerful devils…_

 _Considered as anomalies…_

 _Could they be…_

 _They were beat in asking though…_

" _Wait! You said that you have seen two other cases, if they do not belong to this generation of devils then who are these other cases!? Spill it!" The twelve-year-old Phenex who hadn't talked until now was the one who asked rather rudely while pointing his finger at the doctor…_

 _The pervert Phenex was angry…he wanted to know if he was going to get his very much wanted little brother!_

 _He would point rudely if he wanted to!_

 _Who was going to stop him!?_

 _His mother apparently..._

 _Sending him a death glare which promised pain, which caused him to drop the finger in no time._

 _Chuckling the doctor sighed heavily and looked at the boy…_

 _His next words would forever be remembered by everyone inside the room…_

" _Sirzechs Gremory and Ajuka Astaroth…"_

 _-FLASHBACK END-_

Sirzechs Gremory…

Ajuka Astaroth…

Popularly known by the underworld as…

Sirzechs Lucifer…

Ajuka Beelzebub…

The two most powerful devils to ever grace this world…

Devils whose power surpass the original Satan's by a large margin…

The two of three who surpassed the boundaries of common devils…

While the three women now joined by the twelve-year-old kept gushing about how awesome their little brother would be, I, Ruval Phenex, am currently thinking about what our sibling was destined to be…

Super-devil…

The doctor had basically told us that our sibling's power would measure to the likes of Sirzechs Lucifer and Ajuka Beelzebub. It had left us completely speechless…and it still did.

That baby that is about to get out of my mother's womb will be one of the strongest devils when he grows up!

' _Maybe I could convince him or her to join my peerage in the future? No… there's no way in hell I could even add him to my peerage… he will be too powerful for that…'_

' _Maybe… he or she will be willing to take my position as clan he-'_ I could continue my lines of thought because I was interrupted…

"UWAAAAAAAAAAH!"

I was interrupted by nothing else but a cry… a baby crying…

I snapped my head towards my brothers and the girls… our sibling was finally here.

"It's time!" Sheila squealed overly excited…too excited…really that woman was too obsessed with babies… poor Reini…

"Yeah! My brother is finally here!" Riser said while fist pumping, he really is a stubborn little guy, it could be a she, you know?

"Yes, our sibling has finally joined us." I said with a wide smile, and I was not the only one. Everyone was smiling widely and feeling very excited…

This was something of legends, we are the first noble house that has conceived four children in such a short amount of time… and if mother indeed conceived another boy, it would be even more remarkable.

Mother would be praised as she rightfully deserved.

We continued talking excitedly, I was very excited myself, when my brothers were born I was just a brat and didn't help mother at all, but now I would.

I would be a part of my sibling's childhood and be for the rest of Riser's, this is also going to be a good experience for when I produce some heirs of my own.

I snapped out of my thoughts when the room's door opened and out came a nurse.

"You can come in now." The nurse simply said opening the door wide for us to step in.

We all looked at each other before we all nodded with excited faces.

I guess it's time to meet you…little sibling of mine...

-LINEBREAK-

It is very late at night and I, Reina Phenex, have my beautiful newborn baby boy in my arms, and I am returning from my husband's study, taking my baby to his crib to tuck him in for the night.

This is his first night in what it's a new world to him…

His first night out of me… it saddened me that I wouldn't be able to carry my baby inside me anymore…it hurt me to know that the connection we had hours ago was already broken…but alas, that's the law of nature…

I looked down to see the beautiful being that was secured in my motherly embrace and my heart fluttered for the umpteenth time this day.

"So beautiful…" I whispered, and that was the sole truth… I couldn't help but marvel at the pure beauty my little treasure radiated, he was perfect, if I didn't know better I would have said that he was and newborn angel instead of a devil, it was enchanting, it pulled me towards him…

Although I know it is wrong I couldn't help but agree that between all my sons, this one right here in my arms was the most beautiful of them all, the others were cute, yes, but this little one was simply beautiful.

Bewitching…

Alluring…

Charming…

"…Perfect…" Really, this is the most beautiful baby of the entire world, and any woman who said otherwise I would rip apart…

But… maybe it's just me, after all every mother says the exact same thing…

"…No… you really are the most beautiful thing in this world, aren't you?" I couldn't help but coo at him, and by the loving looks the nurses where giving him I can tell they thought the same.

He surprised us again when we carefully examined his lovely features…

A soft tuft of white hair adorned his little head…

Trait he got from my mother…

This gorgeous creature also has the most beautiful eyes that I have ever seen…

Instead of the ocean blue eyes commonly found in the Phenex clan, he was born with beautiful ice-white eyes, a very rare mutation seen in the family…

Arriving to my destination I opened the door and entered the room closing the door quietly, careful to not awake the little angel in my arms, I advanced towards the adjoined room that was built exactly for this kind of occasion.

' _A mother must be close to his child at all times, ne?'_

Just like my private lounge, my angel's room is Victorian styled, but instead ranging between light-blue and navy-blue colors.

The roof also presents beautiful rippled patterned squares carving…

A camelback sofa on a side of the room right next to the window with a view of the castle's garden…

Many stuffed toys, ranging from animals to dragons and many other mythological creatures decorated the room…

The floor, like my room is carpeted in a navy-blue color…

I arrived at his beautifully Phoenix carved crib.

We made the right choice in choosing white as the crib's color…

It matched his beautiful hair nicely…

Placing him on the middle of the crib I took the light blue blanket and tucked him in nicely to make sure that he was warm for the night, even though Phenex devils have high cold resistance, this was a baby we were talking about.

' _Kawaii!'_

Oh, he looked so cute in that little light blue onesie!

I looked at him for some time to make sure that he was breathing steadily, after a couple minutes I decided that it was time to go to sleep, my husband wouldn't be joining me tonight, having lost an entire day of work, he had to keep up with clan matters.

I leaned down and gave my little son a loving kiss on the forehead and then whispered in his tiny ear while lovingly combing his soft tuft of white hair, "Sweet dreams…my little Enzo…I love you."

Enzo…that's what we named him…

The one who rules…

The one who rules the household…

A name worthy of him…

As I left Enzo's room I started thinking about what we detected he possessed after he was born, a power forbidden to devils…it was a testament of _his_ death...

So lost was I in my thoughts, that I failed to notice that something had appeared beside my baby boy…

* * *

 **TBC…**

 **Hey guys! I'm so sorry for the incredible delay but, I am currently studying for an important exam, but don't worry! I am not planning to drop this story any time soon!**

 **This chapter is much larger than the prologue but, this was a special occasion… the rest of the chapters will have an average of 10,000 words, I just couldn't find it in me to split this chapter, which would have been easier, if I might add.**

 **The second reason I took quite a long time was that, I had to make some research about pregnancy and motherhood. I read lots of testimonies from several women and their experiences and it took me some time, it was harder and quite bizarre because I am not a woman and much less a mother…so yeah…**

 **Alright… I made the Q &A in hopes to answer some of the questions I have been asked, be it from PM's and the review section, I don't want to insult anybody but really… I think the explanation I made on the prologue was very self-explanatory… but anyway I hope I answered your questions in the Q&A.**

 **Poll!**

 **There's a poll on my profile people!**

 **I've been seriously thinking about who should be Enzo's [Queen], check the poll please, and vote! Your help will be much appreciated.**

 **The options are:**

 **Fem!Vali**

 **Rossweisse**

 **Please vote considering what I wrote in the poll…**

 **Now… I was initially thinking about Rossweisse but, she doesn't have any special powers whatsoever apart from being a prodigy in magic, while Vali is also a prodigy in magic and has good leadership capabilities. I would love to have Rossweisse in the peerage but if need arises I will put her on Rias' peerage in the end…**

 **I know this is a fanfic and I could probably give Rossweisse a different heritage considering that Valkyries are considered demi-gods, so I could make her a badass god's daughter… but I also feel that Vali deserves more than being just a pawn, which… you know what fuck it… I'll probably make Vali Enzo's [Queen]. I think that Rossweisse fits nicely being a [Bishop]… I can probably make that work.**

 **Now, some people sent me some interesting suggestions for the peerage members. Please abstain from sending me these characters from other shows, I know I said that in the prologue, but I have changed my mind, if you send a peerage member candidate, stick to the DxD character or at least mythological figures which I could incorporate as new characters.**

 **On the other note, I agree totally with balancing the peerage and not just making it full of women, so I will include a maximum of two men… I have already decided them, and their pieces are [Knight] and [Rook] so try to guess them, the [Knight] should be pretty obvious, but the [Rook]… I don't know, just know that the [Rook] is a creature, it's not a Youkai, Devil, Fallen Angel, Demi-god or Human… If you guess them I will confirm them on the next chapter's author note.**

 **Another matter that I would like to address would be, who should be Enzo's fiancée? High-class devils tend to have arranged marriages, so I was thinking…why not…**

 **I was thinking between:**

 **Sona Sitri**

 **Seekvaira Agares**

 **Fem!Sairaorg – I bet now you are thinking… great! This dude is genderbending everybody! That… may be true but c'mon I have never seen a female Sairaorg before! so I thought it could be interesting, Sairaorg has struggles and I see a rivalry forming with Fem!Sairaorg and Rias, there is some tension I think because only one has the Power Of Destruction…. Well anyways it might be interesting.**

 **Grayfia Lucifuge – It's plausible right? A powerful woman engaged to this new Super Devil, is not far-fetched.**

 **Serafall Leviathan – This is the least likely one I think because they won't just engage a brat to a Satan…right? Shit…c'mon guys! devils are so unpredictable in the DxD universe that it's absurd.**

 **If you have any suggestions for peerage members, could you now stick to mythological creatures? To give it a change I already have one but who knows… I might add another one.**

 **Lavinia Reni! I absolutely love this idea, though I was thinking that because she is not a relevant character in the series I could give the ABSOLUTE DEMISE to Rossweisse instead but, huh… I don't know… certainly, your opinion will be much appreciated on this matter.**

 **Yasaka! Hmmm… currently debating this in my head… Yasaka can't leave Kyoto and Kunou is her heiress so, maybe I can arrange something but, do you really want one of them in the peerage? They are babes and all but…think about it.**

 **How many peerage members do you think would be reasonable? I was thinking… about 8 members would be cool, but I don't know, Ugh! I swear I'm pulling my hair out trying to figure which characters to put in the peerage and which not.**

 **The harem till now is pretty fucking large and I'm trying to reduce it somehow, but I just can't seem to figure out what to do…. Maybe a little bit of Yuri action wouldn't be so bad right?**

 **Fanon DxD wiki! I will be creating profiles for my characters later on (Just the OC's and gender-bent ones mostly) so if you have any picture of how you imagine one character could look… then by all means send me the link to the picture or if it's another anime's character send me said character's name.**

 **About Fem!Issei… can you suggest any brown haired girl preferably with short hair that I can use as inspiration for Fem!Issei? It's just for me to use as a visual description and to later use as a profile pic in the fanon DxD wiki.**

 **Fem!Vali – I already got it…my Vali has red eyes though so, it's a girl with silver hair and red eyes…try to guess.**

 **Fem!Sairaorg – already decided.**

 **Send the suggestions guys!**

 **Ravel Phenex! She will be in the Harem for sure! I love Ravel too much… but no... she will not be Enzo's sister, if you have any ideas for her then send them!**

 **Holy crap! This is a big author's note, forgive me! I really wanted to ask all of this to you because I really appreciate your opinions.**

 **Also, people talked about Acnologia and Lu Bu, I think those were their names… I don't know shit about Fairy tail and the other guy I don't know where he comes from but, Acnologia seems too OP… but thanks anyways for your suggestions, keep sending them I read all the reviews.**

 **Seriously instead of complaining, please send me ways I can improve my content, I can't read your minds people!**

 **Oh! And Matatabi and Kurama won't necessarily be, Yasaka and Kuroka... just saying.**

 **Anyways, thanks for reading!**

 **Sebfaj out!**


End file.
